The fight for peace continues
by Masuna
Summary: When Isaac and Jenna meet up with 2 young adepts ,they decide to help them out. While the 2 adepts grow more powerful , Ivan calls out for the help of his friends. The Jupiter lighthouse was attacked...      Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1 Two couples

Vale was destroyed but luckily everybody survived. Felix , Isaac , Jenna and Garet saw their family again. But there had to made some decisions , everybody would go their own way. Of course that wasn't so easy for some , they had travelled through whole Weyard and fought together. But finally they had to say goodbye…

It's 6 years later.

Chapter 1:Two couples

It was calm , like always when Isaac and Jenna weren't in Vale. This time they went to Kolima to pick up something there. Since Vale was rebuild , there were lots of new people who travelled to vale to live there , but Vale is and always will be a small village. Garet and Mia were sitting on a bench next to the house of Garet. It's been a long some since they had some time for each other.

"Well , how are the students doing?"

Mia smiled.

"It's going well. "she replied.

Garet nodded. "Okay…"

Mia leaned against Garets shoulder and stared at some flowers in front of her , she sighed. Garet looked away.

"Those two are really fast learners. I taught them Ply Well yesterday , it took them 10 minutes to totally master it. I still remember how I struggled with that one."

"They're still children it's easier to learn when you're young."

"Yes , I guess you're right."

There was a moment of silence.

"…It's good that they learn so fast , maybe in a few years they can take it over from me completely."

"To protect the Mercury lighthouse…"

Mia said that like she was a bit sad that she had to leave it. She always had protected it and now she must give it away.

"They're gonna make good protectors , just like you."

"Thanks Garet."

"No problem."

The two of them continued to stare at the flowers.

Meanwhile at Isaac and Jenna…

"We really should have a Teleport Lapis too…"said Isaac annoyed"…this is getting boring."

Jenna raised her shoulders. She wants it too but Sheba needs it more than they. Sheba hasn't found her real parents yet , even after 6 years of searching. She wanted to travel through Weyard to know more about Contigo and the Jupiter Lighthouse. It didn't brought much change though…

Isaac saw the Biblin barricade a bit further. It wasn't removed through all those years that's because nobody thought it was necessary. The two walked past the barricade and turned right. Then they reached Kolima.

"Absolutely nothing has changed here. "said Isaac as they entered the village with houses made out of trees.

Jenna looked around for a while , she never came here a lot , only once when Mia and her had to go to Imil but Mia wanted to say hi so they stopped by that time.

"It sure is pretty here. "she said while looking around.

Isaac tapped on her shoulder and pointed at a small house at the back of the village. Jenna nodded and together they walked to the house.

"Here?" she asked just to be certain.

"Yeah."

Isaac stepped forward and knocked on the door. They had to wait a while until the door opened.

"Aah , Isaac my friend ,come in." said a man who looked pretty old.

"Thanks , how are you doing?"

"Fine , as usual. I see you've brought a girl along with you. Is she a friend of yours?"

"This is Jenna , she's my girlfriend if you must know."

"Aah , nice to meet you Jenna."

"Likewise."

"Now do you have the wood that I asked for?"

The old man walked away and came back with some wood in his arms. It looked very old but strong.

"Here you go Isaac." said the old man when he handed over the wood.

"Tret gave it with pleasure when I mentioned your name."

Isaac carefully took the wood and was impressed by the weight of it , but he smiled.

"So he hasn't forgot about us?"

The old man shook his head. " No certainly not , Lauren said to say hi."

For Jenna it all became quite confusing , she didn't went to Kolima Forest back then , but she'll ask Isaac about it later.

"Oh , you can thank her when you see her again. Oh and Tret too , we really needed some strong wood."

The old man smiled and nodded. "Of course." " Thanks again!!" yelled Isaac from outside. Once they were back outside the village they stopped.

"Can you hold it for a second , Jenna?"

He gave the wood to Jenna who directly was overwhelmed by the weight , she almost dropped it.

"Pff , not really a feather."

Isaac laughed while he grabbed the bag he took with him.

"It's from Tret and Tret isn't a small tree."

Jenna placed the wood in the bag that Isaac opened , well she actually more dropped it.

"Who are these Tret and Lauren anyway?" she asked when Isaac swayed the bag over his shoulder.

"Well they are the two biggest trees in Kolima Forest. Over there."

He pointed to the forest in front of them. Jenna kept looking for a while and then she ran to Isaac who had already left.

"I wonder where you were then." he said.

Jenna thought back to the time she was still traveling with Saturos and Menardi. Not pleasant times.

"Not in nice company anyway , but I think we were quite a lot ahead of you guys."

"Hmm , probably."

"But luckily you caught up with us fast."

Isaac stopped and nodded. "It's good you did , maybe it would have turned out much different."

Jenna smiled and gave Isaac a kiss. They continued their trip and arrived back in Vale pretty fast.


	2. Chapter 2 The makeover

Chapter 2:The make-over

When Isaac and Jenna had just passed the psynergy stone , they heard some noise behind them.

"Huh?"

Jenna turned around while Isaac put down the bag and looked at the entrance. A boy and a girl ran into the village with 2 men chasing them.

"Hold it you two!!" yelled the one that felled behind.

"Give that back , you little thieves!!" yelled the other one mad , he couldn't even follow the two.

The girl looked back and saw that the men had stopped because they were too tired to go on.

"Haha!!We've already lost them!!" she cheered.

"Yeah , but now we've ended up in another village." said the boy next to her.

The two of them turned around at the same time and they saw Isaac and Jenna looking confused at them. But then the two men started to yell again so they turned around again.

"Give that back you thieves!!" screamed the fattest one who was trying to get up.

The other man ran to the two of them but the boy kept his bag closely to him. The man tried to snatch it away but Isaac came in between.

"Leave those kids alone." he said bold.

"They stole my bread!!" roared the man to Isaac who was looking angry.

"We need it!" shouted the boy who was standing behind Isaac together with the girl.

"Yeah! You guys got enough to eat!" shouted the girl afterwards.

Jenna looked at the two and noticed their clothing. They weren't wearing anything but some ripped shirt and pants. The man tried to hit the boy but Isaac pushed him back.

"Go fight in your own village."

The man set up an ugly face on wich the kids stack out their tongues.

"Little troublemakers!"

He hurried back to the other man who just managed to get up and left together. Isaac kept on looking until they were completely out of sight. Jenna was talking to the kids.

"Why did you stole bread from Vault?" she asked softly.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then they looked down.

"We were hungry , can't they just miss one bread?"

Isaac picked up the bag with the wood.

"So you two are the thieves that were troubling Vault." he said.

The girl jumped up angry.

"Yeah , but we never stole anything value , just food. We need to survive too you know!"

Jenna believed them , they didn't look like they would steal for fun.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Meneal , and this is my sister Iften."

The two of them made Jenna think about Felix and herself.

"Jenna…" said Isaac when he was a bit up ahead. "I'll give this to Garet."

Jenna nodded.

"And now you two , follow me."

Iften raised her shoulders and followed Jenna , Meneal hesitated for a second but then just came along too. Jenna was talking to Iften on their way up.

"You really need some new clothes. Were are you from actually?"

Iften thought about that question , she actually didn't knew.

"As long as I can remember , we always were thieves. "

Jenna nodded and turned to the left unexpected wich made Iften confused for a while. She hurried back to Jenna.

"I think I have something for you at home."

Iftens face cleared up.

"How old are you?" asked Jenna.

"I'm 16 and Meneal is 17."

Jenna nodded.

"Come , it's here."

Jenna entered her house. Her parents weren't home so she could search the things she needed without being disturbed. Iften and Meneal thought she had a beautiful home , it wasn't that big but for them it was huge.

"I'm sure Isaac's got something for you Meneal , you should ask him."

Meneal nodded and walked out of the house while Jenna and Iften made their way up the stairs. They entered the garret , Jenna opened a few chests and started to search through the clothes.

"I'm sure I have something here , that would fit you."

Iften didn't pay attention to what Jenna said but looked at the staves that she saw.

"Those are beautiful."

Jenna looked over her shoulder to the left.

"Oh that junk , they used to be mine."

Iften turned around with an open mouth.

"Junk?!If I had these…" but Iften didn't finish her phrase.

Jenna started searching again.

"Those are really cheap , but now I have a much more better one for me. Now do you like red and brown?"

Iften was confused.

"What? Oh yeah sure."

Jenna held up the clothes she found and showed them to Iften.

"Well it looks like it would fit you."

Iften took the clothes and put them on. It's been a long time since she was dressed in something decent. Iften looked in the mirror and smiled. She had a red top with brown short sleeves and a purple cap and a brown skirt. Jenna looked satisfied.

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

Iften made a turn and smiled.

"Say ehm , Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

Iften walked back to the staves.

"You said those staved were yours once."

"That's right."

"Well then you must have used them , right?"

Jenna opened her mouth but closed it , she shook her head and tried to begin about an other subject.

"We seriously need to do something about your hair , come."

Iften looked back in the mirror and noticed that Jenna was right , her black hair really was a big mess.

_ Hmm maybe she's right…_ she thought.

Iften ran after Jenna to the bathroom.

"Here , sit down." Said Jenna who took a little chair.

Iften took place on the chair and saw herself in the mirror in front of her , Jenna took a brush.

"Okay , let's do this shall we?"

Jenna took Iftens hair and as soon as she tried to brush it Iften screamed.

"Woah!!That hurts you know!!"

Jenna laughed and just continued while Iften sat there with tears in here eyes.

Meanwhile Isaac saw Meneal standing outside Jenna's house.

"Hey , where's Jenna?"

Meneal was startled by Isaacs voice.

"Err , they're upstairs."

Isaac went inside and stopped at the stairs.

"Jenna?" he yelled.

"Oh Isaac , can you give Meneal some other clothes?" she yelled back.

"Oh okay!"

Isaac went back outside and took Meneal to his house. Dora and Kyle were a bit amazed when they saw Meneal coming in but they didn't asked any questions.

"We're looking for clothes!" yelled Isaac when he was halfway up.

Isaac and Meneal searched out some clothes and returned to Jenna's home.

Jenna and Iften just came down when Isaac and Meneal arrived. Meneal saw his sister with a total different look , her hair wasn't a total chaos anymore instead she had a low ponytail now. Iften smiled at him and rushed down.

"You look good , Meneal."

Meneal laughed.

"You too sis."

Iften gave her brother a hug and then they both looked at Isaac and Jenna.

"Thank you very much for this." Meneal said.

Isaac and Jenna shook their heads.

"It's the least we could do."


	3. Chapter 3 A new discovery

Chapter 3: A new discovery

Isaac , Jenna , Meneal and Iften were sitting around the table. Jenna had brought something to eat. Isaac saw how the two of them ate like they were starving , they probably were.

"So um , tell us about you."

Meneal swallowed his food and took a drink from his glass of water.

"Well…there's not much to tell. I can't remember things so well , all I know is that we always needed to steal to survive."

Iften nodded.

"So how , did you managed to survive out there , you didn't had good equipment." Asked Isaac.

Meneal dropped his bread and looked at Iften who still had a full mouth.

"Umm…"

Isaac looked at him full of expectation. Iften couldn't help her brother either , she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"We have our ways." he said eventually.

Iften nodded fierce. Jenna raised one eyebrow , those two were hiding something. Isaac kept on looking at Meneal who was getting nervous.

"Well , eh …?"

Isaacs eyes went from Meneal to Iften who was looking helpless. Meneal didn't know what to do , but he thought they could thrust Isaac and Jenna.

"You see , we're adepts…"

Jenna and Isaac were astonished.

"Adepts you say…" said Jenna.

Iften nodded.

"But , not a lot of people know what that is." started Meneal again.

"We discovered it ourselves when a stranger told us so."

Jenna couldn't hold up her laughing. Meneal looked angry at Jenna.

"What's so funny about this?"

But when Isaac started to laugh to he became really mad.

"What's so damn funny?"

He stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"Sit down , Meneal." said Jenna through her giggling.

Meneal sat back down and Jenna and Isaac stopped laughing.

"You're sitting in front of … let's say ,pretty skilled adepts." Isaac said.

Iften and Meneal looked at each other with big eyes , they were totally stunned.

"But but , that's not possible?!"

Isaac frowned his forehead.

"And exactly why not? Most people here are adepts."

Meneal repeated Isaacs words in his head.

_Everyone??_ He thought.

Iften didn't knew how to react , all this time they thought they were the only ones. Apparently that wasn't true.

"But…" began Meneal , but he couldn't finish his phrase , Mia and Garet rushed in.

"Isaac , Jenna , trouble!"

Isaac and Jenna got up right away and Jenna grabbed her staff. Iften and Meneal hurried along with Isaac and the rest , once they were outside they saw the problem.

"Hmpff , stupid monsters." complained Isaac.

The four ran down and noticed that these monsters were a lot bigger than the others that usually attack. Iften and Meneal followed them but stopped once they saw how many there were. Isaac , Garet and Jenna jumped down from the stairs while Mia made sure that everyone was safe. Garet rushed to a big one and sliced it in two. Jenna saw two more approaching Garet and fired a Cycle Beam at them , a huge beam of fire finished the monsters.

"Wow , thanks Jenna!" Garet yelled when he turned around.

"Just the perfect timing to forget your Excalibur Isaac!" grumbled Isaac to himself when he ran to 4 other monsters.

He stopped and raised his arms.

"Mother Gaia!!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and huge rocks crushed down on the monsters.

"Well that should do it."

Iften and Meneal were looking amazed , now they knew right away that Isaac was a venus adept and Jenna a mars adept. They saw a pretty good sample of teamwork , Garet who directly attacks the monsters , Jenna who uses psynergy from a distance to kill of the monsters , Isaac who does the same and Mia who heals everyone.

"Pure Wish , pretty handy." said Iften full of admiration.

Meneal was looking at Garet who sliced the monsters with his huge burning sword. He sometimes used psynergy too , he noticed. The battle was going fast , first there were certainly 20 monsters and now just four.

"Quake Sphere!!" yelled Isaac , a big earthquake hit the monsters so hard that they fell dead on the ground.

"Phoew , that was that." said Garet who returned his swords into it's sheet.

All the people who hided came out again and peace returned to Vale. Isaac and Jenna walked up again and saw Iften and Meneal running at them.

"We totally forgot about you two."

"You guys were amazing!!" yelled Iften and Meneal at the same time.

"How do you do that?!"

"We had years of practice." replied Isaac who sweeped away the little stones on his shoulder.

"Psynergy can do that?!" asked Meneal really loudand amazed.

"That's amazing!"

Mia and Garet came too.

"Oh , but there are adepts who are even stronger then we are. " said Mia.

"You think?"

Mia looked annoyed at Garet. She actually didn't knew for sure , but she assumed there were.

"We haven't met someone that is stronger than us in whole Weyard." said Garet to strengthen his opinion.

"Just assume there are people stronger than us."

And that was the end of the discussion.

"But still , if we can get so strong as you guys then then… !"

Iften shouted. "It would be sooo cool!"

_So that was chapter 3 , I hope you guys like it so far… _

_Let's get chapter 4 up!_


	4. Chapter 4 Mt Aleph and the Golden Sun

Chapter 4: Mt. Aleph and the Golden Sun

Jenna had decided to keep Meneal and Jenna at her house for a while , so they could have the time to think about their future. It had become late and Jenna had showed them their beds. The two were exhausted. Jenna went to her own room and sighed , she was tired too , first the trip to Kolima and then the fight in Vale. She lied down and then saw Isaac standing at the door. She looked at him with small eyes.

"I'm sleeping here , I'm not in the mood for being all alone."

Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Sure , that happens more than once , no?"

Isaac walked to Jenna and gave her a kiss then he walked to the other side of the bed and yawned.

Meanwhile there was an interesting conversation between Meneal and Iften who slept at the garret. Meneal already lied under his blanket , Iften didn't look so tired as she would seem to be. She was looking around the whole time wich made Meneal annoyed.

"Iften just please go to bed like everyone else."

Iften repeated what he said and got under het blanket too.

"We're lucky. Hah , and now to think we were in Vault yesterday."

She giggled , that always made Meneal smile.

"Yeah , we should be grateful."

He turned himself to his back and put his arms under his neck. It became quiet. But Iften kept smiling , Iften was always smiling , it's pretty hard to make her not to. So to get her pissed there needs to happen quite a lot of bad things.

"Have you seen Jenna , unbelievable!"

She jumped up and looked at Meneal.

"I wanna become as good as her!"

Meneal smiled.

_Yeah me too…_ he thought.

Iften let her fall onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Meneal never thought that Iften and he would ever sleep under a real roof again. All he ever wanted is a good life for Iften. He heard her breathing , she was asleep. He closed his eyes as well and fell asleep too.

"GAAHHHHH!!" screamed Meneal who had a loading of pillows thrown on his face.

It didn't really hurt but to wake up like this , a normal person would scream too. Iften threw one last pillow and then she jumped onto them.

"OUCH! C'mon Iften , that's not fun anymore!"

Iften was laying right in front of Meneals face with a big smile on her face.

"Oh brother , you need to become a bit more relaxed! You're lucky I didn't do that an hour ago!"

"Oh yeah , lucky me , what time is it? 7 o'clock?"

Iften rolled off Meneal and waited at the stairs until Meneal was dressed.

"This is just no good way to make a person awake." he said frustrated to himself.

"Meneal!!"

Iften waited impatient.

"Yeah yeah , coming."

Iften tripped off the stairs while Meneal shuffled off. They went to the kitchen and took place around the table. Isaac and Jenna weren't awake yet.

"See , we could have stayed in bed for a while." said Meneal who wanted to get up and go back but Iften pulled at his pants so he fell onto the chair.

"You stay here!"

There were tears in his eyes.

_Whyyy__mee_He thought.

It didn't take long before Isaac and Jenna came down and saw Iften and Meneal waiting.

"Did you had to wait long?" asked Isaac who yawned.

Iften shook her head and pushed Meneal who barely could stay awake.

"Eh yeah…"

Iften rolled her eyes.

"He means , no."

Isaac took a seat too and noticed the two different faces. Iften sat there with a smile on her face and Meneal looked like he just slept 2 hours.

"Didn't slept well , Meneal?"

Meneal looked mad at Iften , Iften waited a moment but Meneal kept looking.

"C'mon! You need to learn how to get up early , sleepyhead!"

After they ate they breakfast Meneal and Iften went outside to look around. They walked over the bridge and looked at the waterfall in front of them.

"Pretty , isn't it?" said Meneal dreamy.

"Yeah yeah , but look up!!" Iften pointed to a huge mountain.

"Wow!"

They had seen big mountains but this one was amazingly huge. Mia walked by and saw the two of them staring at Mt. Aleph. So she went to them.

"Hi , looking at Mt. Aleph?"

Meneal and Iften looked behind them and nodded to say hi too.

"Yeah , he's really big."

Mia smiled.

"Did you know this mountain is the source of the elements?"

"Source of the elements? Elements like fire , water , earth and wind?" Iften asked.

"Yes , and each element has a lighthouse that protects it."

"W wait , what has lighthouses got to do with elements?"

Meneal couldn't follow anymore. Mia looked surprised at them.

"Didn't Isaac and Jenna told you about this?"

They both shook their head. Meneal and Iften were curious about the whole lighthouse thing.

"Garet is coming , I think you better should ask Isaac to tell you , he knows more than I do."

Meneal nodded and together with Iften he ran to Isaac and Jenna , they told them their adventures but in a short version.

"Okay , so first you wanted to prevent that the lighthouses were lit but when you met with Jenna at the Jupiter lighthouse you wanted to lit them for saving her parents and your father?

Isaac , Jenna , Garet and Mia nodded at the same time.

"What an adventure…" mumbled Iften when she sat down.

"So that's how we learned more about alchemy and became this strong." said Jenna.

But something was still troubling Meneal.

"But what exactly happened to that Alex guy?"

Mia shuddered when she heard the name of Alex. The others looked upset.

"We don't know." mumbled Mia , kind off sad , thought Meneal.

"We searched every inch of Mt. Aleph but we never found him."

"That bastard used us!!"

Garet punched a hole in the ground with anger. Mia tried to calm him down and Isaac told them more.

"The Golden Sun rised and Alex hoped on getting all the power, so he climbed to the top of Mt. Aleph but we never found him back."

"But did he received all that power?" asked Iften?

"We don't know , only that a part of that power was transferred to me."

"You have eternal life and incredible power?!" shouted Meneal amazed.

"No no , I only received a bit of that power , were the rest is , I don't know."

"That's … amazing."

"Hmmppff! That Alex just betrayed you guys! He has to pay for that!"

Iften jumped up angry.

"I couldn't agree more." said Garet very slow.

"To do that we first must find him." said Mia.

"But we don't even know if he's dead or not."

Everyone sighed and looked down. Iften sat back down again.


	5. Chapter 5 welcome back Felix

Chapter 5: Welcome back Felix

"Why don't we just leave the past behind us." said Isaac.

"Grrr , how can we , that selfish bastard duped us all!" roared Garet.

But all of a sudden a voice interrupted their conversation.

"What a bunch of miserable persons are sitting there?"

Everyone turned around and saw Felix smiling at them.

"Felix! You're back!"

Jenna jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Yeah , sorry I was away a bit longer then I said."

Everyone held up their hands to greet Felix.

"Welcome back Felix." said Mia with a nod.

"It's good to be back , but who are the two new ones?"

Felix looked at Iften and Meneal. They stood up and introduced their selves.

"So Iften and Meneal is it , I'm Felix , Jenna's older brother."

"Iften and Meneal are both adepts too , they just heard the whole story about Alex." said Isaac.

"So that's why you looked so miserable."

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

"I hope that guy never comes back again , or he'll be sorry."

"Really sorry!" added Garet.

"So why are you two here?"

Iften and Meneal looked gloomy. Felix noticed that.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Meneal shook his head.

"No not at all , it's just that we have no place to go."

"They needed to steal for survival." mentioned Jenna.

"Oh so… how did you winded up here?"

"They were chased by two men from Vault where they stole some bread , and so they ran into Vale were Jenna and I met them." told Isaac.

"From Vault?! Ooh , that's risky , last time they caught thieves they tried to hang them up."

Meneal closed his eyes.

"That was us."

Felix gulped and made up a fake smile.

"We could burn the rope so that's how we escaped."

"Burn? That means you're mars adepts?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah."

"Enough of that , Felix how was your trip to the Apoji Islands?" asked Mia curious.

"Really good actually , okay the boat had some problems now and then but that's a detail. The people still recognized me , so that was a good thing. But of course we encountered monsters on sea , and because nobody on the boat could fight decently , I had to take care of that."

Mia smiled and silence took over.

"…Say Iften and Meneal are you fond of psynergy?"

Iften and Meneal looked at Felix.

"Of course." replied Iften enthusiastic.

"Well then , I was thinking…Why don't Jenna and Gar--…" he began.

Garet frowned his forehead.

"What were you going to say?"

"I wanted to say that Jenna and you could teach Iften and Meneal some things about the fire psynergy , so they don't get bored on their stay here. But on second thought , that doesn't seem like a good idea , of course Jenna could teach Iften and Meneal by herself."

"Are you saying that I'm a bad teacher!"

"Well… yeah."

"We'll see about that!!C'mon Meneal!"

Garet grabbed Meneals vest and dragged him along with him away from the others.

Felix slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"What have I put into that big spiky head of him?"

Jenna giggled and stood up.

"Well , Iften if Garet is going try—I mean definitely teach Meneal some new moves , we should better get started too."

Iften laughed , nodded and followed Jenna to an open area.

_Yeah , I know , this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer , I promise._

_I re__ally hope you like it so far. Reviews are always welcome !!_


	6. Chapter 6 Difficult lessons

Chapter 6:Difficult lessons

Iften was so confused , she didn't knew what she was doing anymore. Jenna asked her to move the flames to where she wanted it. Creating the flames was no problem for Iften , she just has to hold up her hand and then some flames appear right under her hand. But now Jenna wants her to move those to where she wants it without moving. Iften shook her head again , she had done that quite a lot the past few hours. Jenna sighed.

"Look again. Flare."

Jenna held her arms in front of her and flames appeared. Iften gazed at the flames that Jenna bounced up and down , left and right. All Jenna did was move her arms , she didn't moved an inch. Iften sighed while nodding.

"All right let's get these flames to bounce." she encouraged herself.

Iften closed her eyes and stretched her arms in front of her. She slowly said the word 'flare' and a small flame of hot fire appeared between her hands. She didn't felt the heat but she could feel the presence of the flame. She shut her eyes tight and made the flame a bit larger. Then suddenly she saw something , but how's that possible when your eyes are closed. It became clearer , she saw some kind of threads coming from her hands , they were attached to the flame. Iften smiled and tried to move the threads , it worked! The flame smoothly moved up and down. Iften started the laugh , she opened her eyes and looked at Jenna who was looking very proud.

"Very good! You did it!"

"I know , I , it was very weird. I saw some kind of threads coming from my hands."

Jenna nodded and walked to Iften.

"Yeah , those were the thingies I tried to show you. I wanted you to discover it yourself."

"That's really cool!!"

Iften moved the flame now without closing her eyes or focusing really hard , it was like she had done it whole her life.

"See , now you can do anything with that small flame. Just don't burn anything."

Iften nodded with joy.

"So now you can move the flame , why not try it with 2 flames. Try to split that flame in two."

Iften looked at her flame , she looked very intensely at her flame.

"… GAH!!"

Iften spread out her arms and the small flame turned into 2 really big flames. Iftens eyes twinkled.

"That's amazing!! Did I do that?!" Iften asked amazed.

Jenna applauded and smiled.

"That's what we were waiting for!! Now Iften can you create some more flames?"

Iften looked at Jenna.

"Try to do this. Watch."

Jenna stretched out her arms in front of her , right next to each other and opened her hands. She smiled. Then she moved away her arms like an 'm' and exactly that 'm' reappeared but now in really large flames of fire. Iften laughed and cheered.

"That's so cool!! Let's see if I can do that too!"

Iften did the exact same moves as Jenna did and also created an 'm' of fire , her flames weren't as big as Jenna's but they were certainly as big as chairs.

"Nice!!!" Iften jumped up happily and Jenna congratulated her.

"You did really well!! Let's begin with something else."

Iften smiled and scratched her nose.

Meanwhile at Garet and Meneal nothing went good.

"No , no , no!!! Not there!!" yelled Garet frustrated.

He ran to the fire that Meneal had caused and tried to put it out by jumping on it.

"Just – Go – Away – Stupid – Fire!!"

Meneal saw that the fire wasn't going away so he started jumping too. Finally the fire was gone but so were the bushes.

"Oh well , they'll grow back." said Garet while rubbing his head.

"Um sorry…" said Meneal careful.

"It's not your fault , you were just doing what I told you to do. But this is not working…"

"… I know! Meneal here take my sword."

Garet gave his sword to Meneal.

"It's kinda big." said Meneal while looking up to the end of the sword.

"That doesn't matter , what does matter is that you try to use that sword. Try to let it catch fire."

Meneal raised his eyebrows.

"Catch fire? The sword? Won't it melt then?"

"Of course not! Just try it!"

Meneal sighed and swung the sword. Nothing happened so he tried again and again and again and …

He tried until he thought he was going crazy.

"Garet , I really can't do this!!"

Garet shook his head.

"You can , you just have to try harder. Don't think the sword is just something you're holding , think it is your best friend."

_My best friend , that's a weird way of seeing a sword. _Thought Meneal.

"Okay , the sword is my best friend , my soulmate…"

Meneal stared at the sword for a while and then swung it. Suddenly flames appeared 'round the sword.

"Wow , I actually did it!" said Meneal when he looked at the burning sword.

"See , you could do it!" said Garet.

"And now you can start practicing with it."

Meneal looked up with a smile.

1 , 2 , 3! All were hit. Jenna had thrown 3 apples up and Iften had hit them all perfectly.

"It seems like you mastered that. Time for something new!" said Jenna.

"Yay!! Finally something new!"

"Yeah , here take a staff."

Jenna gave Iften a staff.

"You're psynergy is a lot stronger now."

Iften nodded and smiled , now they could start to fight for real!

"But first…"

"Ohno…" mumbled Iften.

"I'll teach you Aura."

"Aura? What in the world is that?"

"Aura is a healing spell. As a mars adept you can also heal."

"Heal… okay."

"Aura is comes in very handy when you're with a lot of people together."

"So it heals not only you , but also other people."

"Yeah."

Iften nodded , she looked to the left where she sometimes saw some fire rising above the trees.

_Wonder what __Meneal's__ doing… Probably not learning Aura…_ she thought.

"Um , you can create Aura by … by… um… I can't really explain it."

Iften just waited until Jenna clapped her hands.

"You've got to use the power of fire different. Don't use it like you want to um hurt something or someone but use it like it is necessary for you to live."

"Okaay… I'll try."

Iften placed her staff in front of her and closed her eyes.

_The fire is necessary , I need it desperately , I can't go on without it…_ "Aura…" Iften started to glow after some time , the red glow turned into sparkles and suddenly Iften felt really good , she wasn't tired anymore.

"Hey , I feel good … I think I did it!"

"You certainly did! And that on your first try! Wow!"

Jenna was really impressed by Iftens abilities. She learned so quickly.

"Remember Iften , Aura is used not only for yourself but also for others."

Iften nodded.

Every evening Iften and Meneal saw each other and showed the things they learned that day. The next morning they always waited impatient for their next lesson. They grew stronger and stronger.

_Voila , chapter 6. Enjoy! Next chapter is coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7 Bad message

Chapter 7 : Bad message

This time Iften and Meneal were fighting each other , not to hurt each other but just to practice. Jenna and Garet liked it , to see the two fight like that.

"Looks like those two are each other worth." said Garet amused.

Iften set a branch on fire and swung with it at Meneal. But Meneal knocked it away and attacked Iften with Fire. Iften was surprised by Meneals new attack but instead of running she moved the flames she made to the front to create a shield. Meneals Fire had no effect but Iftens shield disappeared and Meneal rushed to Iften. She couldn't run away but right before Meneal could do anything , Garet and Jenna called their names. Meneal stopped and together with Iften he looked behind him.

"Come you two , it's time for some new moves!!" said Jenna while clapping her hands.

Garet and Meneal moved away from Jenna and Iften and the two young adepts could start to learn new spells again. Jenna had Impair and Cycle Beam on the menu for Iften and Garet was going to teach Meneal Move and Guard.

"So Iften ready for a better version of Beam?" asked Jenna.

Iften looked a bit annoyed by that question.

"You mean there's even a better version than this one?"

Jenna was confused.

"Of course , I told you that before."

"Uhuh , but I already know that one."

"What?! But I didn't taught you Cycle Beam!"

Iften scratched her nose.

"Oh , I gave it a different name. Better Beam , or BB!"

"Oh … all right , can you show me that BB of yours?"

Iften smiled.

"Sure! BB!!"

Out of Iftens staff a huge beam of fire razed by Jenna. It was certainly a Cycle Beam.

"Wow , so you mastered it all by yourself , well that makes it easier for me."

"Impair I guess."

Jenna nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you kinda move your energy out of your body to move an object , understood?"

Meneal didn't understand but he nodded anyway. Garet walked to a rock and stopped in front of it. He used one arm , his right arm.

"Move."

A big ghosty hand moved the rock away from Garet. Meneal was impressed by the appearance of that big hand.

"Your turn now." said Garet who pointed at a rock of about the size of a table.

Meneal nodded and focused , he raised his right arm and stretched it out.

_My inner energy… focus Meneal…_

He could hear his heartbeat , he felt totally empty , but there was one small light inside of him. Meneal tried to pull it out but he was too tired to go on. He gasped and pulled himself together again.

"Don't give up Meneal , you were almost there."

Meneal looked at Garet and nodded. He raised his arm again and focused. The heartbeat … the light , his energy. He moved the light out of his body.

"Just a bit more." he mumbled.

"Move!"

Meneal pushed the light forward in the shape of a big hand , he pushed the rock away.

"Yeah!! Did it!"

"Very good! Now we'll learn Guard.

After 15 minutes Meneal mastered Guard as well.

"So , you know your two new spells , do you remember Volcano?"

"Of course. I practiced that one yesterday with Iften."

"Hmm , I want you to attack me , don't worry about me , I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Meneal wasn't really happy with that , he didn't like to attack someone who's not attacking back. But he also knew that Garet had been through a lot , so his attacks probably won't do anything to him. Meneal prepared himself for Volcano. He raised his arms , he looked at Garet. Meneal wanted to show Garet what his hard work had done for him.

"Volcano!!"

The ground under Garets feet began to shake and a huge wall of fire rose from the ground and hit Garet far more harder than he expected.

"Heey!! That wasn't a Volcano!!" Garet yelled , he was hurt a bit.

Meneal had done an Eruption without knowing it , Garet was impressed. Meneal thought he really had hurt Garet so he ran to him.

"Are you okay??"

"Yeah , I'm fine , but Meneal that wasn't a Volcano! You already learned the better version , Eruption."

"Better version Eruption… Cool!!"

"Boy , you're going to be a strong adept Meneal."

"You really think so?!" Meneals eyes twinkled.

"Yeah. I'd say we take a break , you've done great today!"

"Thanks Garet."

Garet and Meneal went back to Garets house , Garet saw Mia standing a bit further. She looked worried. Garet walked to her followed by Meneal.

"Mia , is something wrong?"

She didn't replied immediately.

"… I have bad feeling."

Garet smiled.

"You often have bad feelings , most of time your stomach just hurt."

Mia stayed calm , what she normally don't do when Garet says something stupid. That made Garet think something really was wrong?

"Something really is wrong?"

Mia nodded.

"Hey Iften!!"

Meneal saw Iften and Jenna coming.

"Meneal!" said Iften happily.

Jenna looked at Mia.

"Mia?"

Mia held her hand on her mouth. Did she just heard something? In her head? Everybody was looking confused and worried.

"Mia what's wrong?" asked Garet again.

She shook her head.

_"Mia it's me , Ivan."_

She did heard something! She started to stutter.

"I Ivan?"

"Ivan's not here Mia."

Garet placed his hand on Mia's forehead to check if she didn't had a fever. But Mia pushed his hand away.

_"Mia , I'm in __Contigo__ , I'm speaking to you with __Mindread__ . Something's happened."_

"Huh? What then?"

Now everybody was even more confused , they had no idea with who Mia was talking. Isaac was walking by and saw everybody standing around Mia. He wondered what was going on.

"Hey—"

"SHHHHH!!!" whispered everybody.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and just listened too.

_"Somebody attacked the Jupiter Lighthouse."_

"What?!"

Everybody was startled.

"But who would do such a thing?!"

Garet didn't only see confusion in Mia's eyes , also fear. Now he was really worried. He grabbed Mia.

"Mia wrong with you!!"

Mia shook her head while looking at him.

"Mia!!" yelled Garet again.

_"Garet keep your mouth shut!"_

Garet jumped up. He recognized that voice in his head.

"Ivan?!"

_"Yes , I'm trying to explain something here!"_

Garets face was as amazed as Mia's. Jenna was curious what those two had heard.

"Say , Ivan. If you're there , can we know it too!" she said angry.

_"Certainly Jenna , but this is quite exhausting."_

"Okay , that's freaky."

"Hey!! What about me??" complained Isaac who still didn't knew that Ivan was talking to he others.

_"My god , Isaac give everyone a hand , so I can talk to one person but everybody should be able to hear me."_

Isaac recognized Ivan too and nodded.

"Okay , everybody give hands."

They nodded but Iften and Meneal were standing a bit further , they didn't knew Ivan so they shouldn't be interrupting. They were staring at the 4 who were talking to someone invisible. Meneal thought it was kind off spooky.

_"Okay , everybody can hear me?"_

"Yes." everyone said.

_"Good , now the reason why I contacted you is because the Jupiter Lighthouse was attacked."_

"What?!" yelled everyone except Mia.

"But who did that?" asked Jenna.

_"That's the problem , I don't know. But if someone is capable of doing so much damage to the lighthouse , it's got to be someone strong."_

"That's a problem…" said Isaac.

_"Yeah , you can say that , but hey isn't Felix in Vale too?"_

"Felix? Um yeah , he should be here somewhere." said Jenna while looking around.

"…Buuut I don't see him now."

_"Ah , that's nothing , you can tell him everything when I'm finished. But do any of you have any idea who it could have been?"_

"Not me." said Isaac.

"Hmmm me either." said Garet also.

"It's someone strong…Hmm I have no idea." said Jenna then.

_"What am I supposed to do?"_

"Doesn't Master Hama know anything?" asked Isaac.

_"No , she knows as much as I do."_

"That's not much…" sighed Isaac.

_"I was thinking , if someone would attack the Jupiter Lighthouse , couldn't it be that it would go after the other lighthouses too?"_

"You're right!!" shouted Mia who thought about the Mercury Lighthouse.

"We should have someone to guard the lighthouses!!"

_"Exactly , I'm guessing for the Mercury Lighthouse the guard is already there?"_

"Yes." replied Mia.

_"That leaves Mars and Venus unguarded , we should tell this to __Prox__ and __Lalivero__."_

"Yeah!! You're right!" yelled Jenna.

"But what about the Jupiter Lighthouse?"

_"It's not completely destroyed , there's still hope on rebuilding it. So don't worry about that , but we must prevent the attacks to the other lighthouses."_

"Why don't we go and check it out?" said Garet.

_"To the lighthouses you mean?"_

"Yeah , we just use the elevator and check the beacon , it could be the enemy left some tracks."

_"That's a good idea Garet , we should check the other lighthouses too. With Sheba's Teleport Lapis that shouldn't be too hard."_

"That means we'll be together again!!" yelled Jenna happily.

_"Yes , I shall track Sheba and tell her to get Piers and me , then we'll come to Vale."_

"That's great! We'll be waiting!!" said Mia.

_"Okay , I'll be leaving your thoughts. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Ivan."

Meneal and Iften saw that everybody was cheered up. They wondered what happened. Iften heard Jenna say something about ' being back together ' , by that she assumed that some people should be coming soon. Nothing could bring Jenna and Mia to be mad , they were so happy.

While Isaac and Garet told everything to Felix , Mia and Jenna went to Iften and Meneal.

"I'm sure you two have heard a thing or two." said Jenna.

"Yeah , is someone coming?" asked Iften curious.

"Yeah , you know our adventures we told you about , well those people are coming , there are some problems , but nothing you should worry about."

"Oh okay…"

Iften never liked it when someone told her not to worry about something that always means something bad.

"We are going to leave Vale soon." began Mia.

"So were are you two going to? Are you staying here?"

"No…" said Meneal , he kinda saw that coming.

"We'll go too , you have done far more than I could ever dream of. Thank you."

Jenna and Mia smiled.

"It was nice having you here. Won't you visit once we're back?"

Meneal laughed.

"First we must find a place to live of course!"

"Oh and Iften you can have the staff you always practiced with." said Jenna.

Iften shook her head.

"I can't accept it."

"Sure you can."

"… Okay , why the heck not!"

Jenna and Iften smiled.

"Why don't we go and have a good last meal?"

Mia invited everyone to have dinner at her house. Just to be together with Iften and Meneal a last time.

"That sounds great!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Phew __ , chapter 7 has arrived! As before , reviews are welcome!! Hope you liked it so far!_


	8. Chapter 8 The old team reunited

Chapter 8 : All eight back together and a new beginning

"So , you're going on adventure again?" asked Iften.

"Yeah , once Piers , Ivan and Sheba are here , we'll be a team again. God I miss those days." said Jenna dreamy looking up.

Iften just responded by sighing , she really wasn't happy. Jenna and the others had done so much for Meneal and her , and they didn't even got the chance to repay them. Not to mention how many nice days they had together , yeah , they owe them a lot. Jenna noticed that Iftens smile had disappeared.

"Iften , is everything all right?"

"…No , now we probably are going to be thieves again and everybody is going to hate us. I just want…"

"You just want what?"

"I just wanna go on adventure like you guys , but I know I can't."

"Why is that? Why shouldn't you go on adventure? You're strong enough."

"Maybe that's true but Meneal wouldn't let me go , he's so overprotective , and a chicken."

Jenna shook her head. This talk really made her think of Felix and her , she used to think the same way , but now she realized that big brothers are just really concerned about their little sisters.

"No , he's not a chicken , he's just worried about you , he wants you to have a good life. Don't think he likes being a thief either , I'm sure he wants the same thing."

"…You think so?"

"I'm positive."

"Maybe I should ask him , thanks Jenna. For everything."

Jenna smiled and gave Iften a hug.

"Hurry up Jenna! They can be here any moment!" yelled Isaac from a bit further who was becoming impatient.

Jenna laughed.

"I usually say that."

Iften smiled and Jenna walked to Isaac and the others. Meneal went to Iften and watched Jenna , Isaac , Mia , Felix and Garet walking away. Suddenly Iftens smile came back and she waved at them.

"Teach those bad guys a lesson!!" she yelled on wich everyone turned around , smiled and waved back. A bit later they were out of sight. Iften took a deep breath and turned to Meneal.

"Well , they are leaving , so we should be going too!"

"Yeah , Iften … I heard your talk with Jenna , I'm tired of being a thief too , so what do you say we'll explore this world?"

Iften jumped into Meneals arms with a big big smile. Her biggest wish had come true , she'll go on adventure with Meneal , she'll climb mountains , cross seas , encounter many monsters , meet new people , she'll do everything she ever dreamed of.

"You're the best big brother in the world!!"

"Ha , also your only one!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait to see Ivan , Sheba and Piers again!" said Mia excited.

"It's been so long , I hope we still recognize them!"

"Sure Ivan and Sheba must have changed a lot!"

Jenna looked at Mia.

"I haven't seen you excited like this in a long time Mia."

"I'm just really happy."

The five walked out of Vale and waited a bit further , the others should arrive soon. Isaac looked around , he didn't see anyone yet.

After 2 minutes of waiting Garet saw Ivan coming.

"It's them!! Ivan hey!!"

Garet waved at Ivan who waved back. Sheba and Piers were a little bit behind. Isaac and the rest ran to the three and noticed that there was a fourth person with them.

"Master Hama , you're here too?" asked Mia , while the others hugged each other.

"Yes , I too wanted to see you all back."

Mia wanted to say something back but she got pulled away by Garet.

"C'mon Mia , they're here!"

Mia smiled and greeted everyone.

"Wow , Sheba , you've grown!" she said surprised.

"Well yeah , I'm also six years older! I've heard you and Garet are togetherrr"

Mia blushed , she was indeed together with Garet. After they found Vale , Garet finally confessed his love for her , Mia had jumped into his arms and kissed him. Garets family always had liked Mia so that wasn't a problem at all.

The eight heroes talked and talked for at least an hour and a half and then Master Hama interrupted them. It was time for the real important things.

"As we all know , the lighthouses are in danger. We can not be wasting too much time. We should head for the Jupiter Lighthouse to check the top."

"But Master Hama , why would anyone do this?" asked Sheba.

"I don't know that. What I do know is that someone likes the lighthouses destroyed and thus the adepts weakened desperately."

"So it could be that , that someone isn't really after the lighthouses but after all the adepts?"

"Yes , so we could assume that it is someone who doesn't know psynergy. But that doesn't explain the damage to the Jupiter lighthouse , no ordinary person should be able to do that."

"Why would anybody hate adepts? We're not doing anything wrong." said Isaac , but Felix interrupted , not that anyone was really listening to Isaac anyway.

"Master Hama , something has been troubling me a long time , what purpose do the lighthouses actually still have? The Golden Sun had risen so alchemy was released once again , but what do the lighthouses still do? Why are we actually still protecting them?"

"That's a very good question Felix , the lighthouses gave their light to the Golden Sun , so you could assume that there is no purpose for them anymore but that's not true. Each lighthouse is still important because without them the adepts wouldn't be able to use their psynergy at full power. They strengthen our psynergy."

"I didn't knew that. That explains it of course."

"Wait wait , does that mean Ivan you and me are weakened?" asked Sheba rapidly.

"I mean , the Jupiter Lighthouse had been attacked."

"That can be the case."

"That's not nice."

"But the Jupiter Lighthouse isn't destroyed completely , so don't worry. But let's be on our way now. Sheba?"

"Right , guys you know how it's done."

Everyone nodded and gave hands.

"Okay , Teleport."

Suddenly everyone started to glow and a moment later they disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iften and Meneal were sitting on the ground in a forest close to Vale. Iften was drawing some lines in the sand. She looked very bored.

"What a great adventure , sitting on the ground and wait. I thought we were going to explore the world?"

Meneal turned the map in his hands around and around. He had no idea the world was this big. But where was Vale , he couldn't find it!

"We do have to know where we're going!" he said while turning the map again.

"Oh come on , can anyone be more clumsy?! Give here that thing!"

Iften stood up walked to Meneal and snatched the world map away.

"Hey! I was about to find it!"

"Yeah yeah , now let's see , Mia said that Vale was situated more in the north…"

Iften turned the map so that north was on top. She saw the Mercury Lighthouse first then left of it Imil. She looked more down and saw Lunpa then a bit to the left she saw the name that she was looking for , Vale.

"Ha right here!"

Iften placed her finger on the tiny name and gave the map back to Meneal who was looking very stupid.

"Um , good job…" he mumbled , just to keep a little dignity.

He knew Vault was right under Vale but they really didn't want to go to Vault anymore.

"Um , what about Kalay?"

"Kalay? Isn't that a pretty big town?"

"I don't know."

"Pff , anyway I don't want to go to another town again. Why don't we just leave , we'll see where we end up."

"Fine , have it your way , but don't complain when we're lost!"

"Yay , let's go!"

Meneal sighed as he put the map away. Iften had already left without him , so he had to catch up with her.

"You know , you can wait for me some time."

"You're always such a slacker."

Meneal sighed again but smiled anyway , he was glad he finally got to do something else than stealing. But as they continued to walk they saw Vault.

"Better not be in sight." said Meneal while pushing Iften away who was sticking out her tongue.

"Peh , they don't _deserve_our appearance!"

Meneal and Iften walked away from Vault and a bit later they came across with their first blockage , a river. Meneal stopped and looked to the left , he thought he saw a bridge a bit earlier. But suddenly his eyes turned big when he heard a splash.

_She wouldn't… _he thought while he was crying inside. Slowly he turned around and saw Iften swimming to the other side of the river.

"Why why why why why ?"

With dislike he jumped into the cold water wich made him shiver. While Iften was already drying her clothes Meneal crawled out of the water.

"We could have used a bridge if we would've walked back." he said angry.

"That would've only slowed us down , it's just water!"

"Next time you wait for me!"

"Okay okay."

Iften rolled her eyes and started walking again , but she stopped quickly and held up her staff.

"Trouble Meneal!"

Meneal quickly looked up and saw 3 monsters coming closer. He drew his sword and went to Iften.

"They don't look too strong…"

Iften nodded and attacked the 3 monsters with Flare. The middle one disappeared but the two others attacked Meneal.

"Meneal , watch out!!"

Meneal got hit by 1 of them on his head but it wasn't very painful.

"Agh!"

Meneal rushed forward holding his burning sword very close then he slashed the remaining monsters in two. Satisfied he put away his sword and rubbed his head , it'll just leave a bump behind , nothing serious. Then Iften noticed something shiny. As she came closer , she saw what it was.

"Oh goodie , those monsters dropped some coins!!" she cheered happily.

Iften picked the 10 coins up and put them in a pocket. She looked at the coins.

"Wow , if every monster we encounter is going to leave coins behind , we're gonna get rich!"

"I wouldn't say that , weapons are expensive and some day we are gonna need some new equipment."

"Oh c'mon Meneal don't ruin it!"

Iften and Meneal continued their journey and after defeating some monsters and crossing rivers they arrived at a big forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that was chapter 8 , as you are probably already aware of , the story is split in two. The new quest of Isaac and co. and the adventures of Iften and Meneal. More to come ! Please review…_


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected guests

Chapter 9 : Unexpected guests

Everyone except Ivan and Master Hama were looking very astounded.

"How did the whole right part ended up busted on the ground?!" asked Felix who was very shocked by what he saw. He still couldn't believe it , even after 5 minutes of staring. The big purple tower that was known as the Jupiter Lighthouse had only a left side anymore , the whole right part was destroyed and created a big mountain of ruined stones. Sheba gulped and walked to a statue's head. It was one of those big women that always got things messed up when they blew away the heroes on their way up. She touched it and swept away the rubble on it so that the eyes of the statue became visible. She licked her lips and looked down. Piers stepped forward and looked up to the top of the mountain.

"How?"

Ivan shook his head with his eyes closed , he couldn't answer that.

"This is…bad." said Isaac very quiet.

"The villagers must have noticed? How can you not notice the destruction of a half Lighthouse?!" shouted Jenna angry. She asked that question herself but Ivan replied.

"Of course they noticed!"

"Then why didn't they do anything about it!" she said snappy.

"They were afraid! They're not as skilled as us! Some dared to get closer , but they had to return or else they would have died!"

Jenna sighed angry. Isaac calmed Jenna down , she was mad and then not a lot of people dared to speak to her , only Isaac , Felix and Sheba could calm her down. Isaac because he's the one she loves , Felix because he's her big brother and Sheba because they're best friends.

"We should take the elevator." said Mia.

"If it still works that is."

"Let's find out." said Piers who carefully walked through all the rubble followed by everyone except Master Hama.

"I'm staying here , let me know what you've discovered."

Mia who went last nodded. The team climbed the ladders and then arrived at the elevator.

"There's only place for four people." said Felix who stepped on a floating platform , followed by Isaac , Sheba and Piers.

"We'll see you on the top!" yelled Isaac when the platform rose.

"Yeah yeah." said Jenna annoyed.

"I wonder what we'll find?" said Sheba to herself.

"I hope the top has been spared."

The four sighed from relief when they saw that the whole top was still one piece. They jumped onto the little floating rocks and walked to the top. The elevator descended again. Everyone looked around , there was nothing strange to see. They didn't see anything that could help them.

"Looks fine to me." said Piers.

The four came to each other.

"Yeah , I don't see anything unusual either." said Felix while still looking around.

But then suddenly a cold breeze made the four turn around. They couldn't believe their eyes. Isaac shut his eyes tight , opened them again but still saw the same thing. It couldn't be , it shouldn't be but it was. They were totally stunned , couldn't say a word. They heard laughter. A familiar laughter.

"Are you so surprised to see me? Felix , Isaac and Piers and Sheba?"

The four just stood there with big eyes and an open mouth , then Felix regained his senses.

"Alex… so you survived." he said very serious.

Alex smiled amused.

"Did you think I died. That's a silly thought."

Felix looked at the person in front of him , about wich they thought he died 6 years ago but who survived miraculous. Alex had an evil smile on his face , he observed the four people. He saw that Sheba had changed , but not that much.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Are you the one who did this?!" yelled Sheba mad.

"Are you accusing me of this sick deed?"

"I'm asking you whether you did this or not!" yelled Sheba back even more angry.

"Don't dare to speak to me like that!" replied Alex slightly mad.

He raised an arm and a strong wind blew Sheba away.

"Hey!!!"

Felix drew his sword and ran to Alex.

"Don't dare to hurt Sheba!"

"My my , you still care about her a lot."

Piers ran to Sheba who was knocked against a statue. There dripped some blood out of her head. She sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"Now I've got a headache." she complained.

Piers ran to her and cured her with Ply. Isaac drew his sword too and faced Alex.

"What do you want , if you say that you didn't do this?!"

Alex looked angry at Isaac.

"I don't say it , I assure you , that I don't have anything to do with this."

"And why would we believe you?!"

Alex looked at Felix now. But then he heard another voice yelling his name.

"Alex?!!"

Jenna walked to the top with disbelief. Ivan , Garet and Mia followed her with the same look in their eyes. Mia felt sick.

"I can't believe this , please Garet , tell me this isn't happening!" she cried while gasping and pulling Garets shirt.

Garets body filled itself with anger and hate. He rushed forward to where Isaac and Felix were.

"You sick bastard!!"

He wanted to attack Alex on his own but Isaac was able to prevent that.

"Ah Garet still rushing things as usual." Alex smiled on wich Garet got even more angry.

"Shut up!"

Mia ran to Garet and held his arms down , she calmed him down by whispering that Alex is not worth it.

"Well I see , you all got together again , and all of that just for me."

Ivan started to yell mad.

"It's not for you! We came to seek the one who nearly destroyed the Jupiter Lighthouse! It was you??!"

And again Alex got mad by that question.

"I have already told your friends , I am not the cause of this. I came here for the same reason as you."

Everyone was shocked. Why would Alex come here for the same thing?

"What do you mean?!" yelled Piers confused.

"I too , am in search for the one who caused the Jupiter Lighthouse so much damage. Is it clear now , or do you still don't understand?"

"So you're not responsible…" mumbled Felix.

"Indeed Felix."

"But why wouldn't you do this?" asked Sheba out of curiosity.

"Because I don't wish the lighthouses destroyed , in fact I would protect them."

"Protect them , for what?" asked Isaac.

"To be able to use my power Isaac , without the lighthouses the adepts can't use their powers at full strength."

"That's right , the lighthouses strengthen our psynergy , Master Hama told us that! But that would still not explain your concern about the Jupiter Lighthouse." said Jenna.

"Have you forgotten , Jenna?"

"Forgotten about what?"

"That I posses far more greater power than you , I received the Golden Suns power , although I miss a small part."

Alex turned his head to Isaac.

"You know what I'm talking about , Isaac."

Isaac answered in himself , that small part was in Isaacs possession. And Alex probably wants that part too , but there's no way Isaac would just give it away , even though he doesn't know how to use it.

"You see , the Golden Suns power gives me the ability to control all four elements , but I will need all of the Golden Suns power. And that means that every lighthouse has my concern."

"He is right."

An unfamiliar voice interrupted their conversation and everyone turned around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wauw , Meneal , just a brilliant idea to get lost like this!"

Iften kicked away some branches and looked angry at Meneal.

"Why do you always blame me?"

"Because there's no one else to blame."

Meneal sighed and looked up irritated. He turned to his sister.

"Ever thought of blaming yourself?"

Iften stopped and Meneal looked at her as he would expect her to say 'oh yeah'.

"Hmmm … No."

Iften smiled and walked away from Meneal who had lost all hope on getting Iften to apologize.

"You know , you got us here!" he yelled with his eyes closed.

"Blahblah!! Stop nagging and help me find a way out of here!"

He kind of expected such an answer , he sighed , why did he always listened to Iften? He couldn't do anything about it.

"C'mon , don't fall behind!!" he heard her yell , he sighed again and started to walk.

Iften was pretty far ahead , he didn't even see her anymore.

"Iften?! Iften where are you?!" he yelled as he looked trough the trees in search for Iften.

He got no respond.

"Iften come on! Where are you!!"

Again he didn't hear anything from her. Now he was worried , what if she was in trouble? He started to run and kept on calling her name. He passed one tree , two , three , four , …

_Where is she?!_

He looked everywhere , but still he could find no Iften. The worries freaked him out , he only had one sister and he didn't really want to lose her.

"Iften!!! Damn!"

Meneal stopped running and rested a bit but his little break got disturbed by some monsters who attacked him.

"Now that too!"

He wanted to drew his sword but just before he wanted to grab it , a monsters knocked him on the ground. He quickly rolled away when the same monster tried to hit him with its stick. He got up and finished the monsters but two more attacked him.

"Damnit! Eruption!!"

The monsters were directly overwhelmed by 2 real big strokes of fire , Meneal heard the monsters scream and one second later they vanished. Meneal took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. He put away his sword and picked up the coins that the monsters dropped. By all of that fighting he ended up somewhere else. Meneal slowly moved forward , it was so beautiful. The pain he earlier felt in his arm from falling on it has disappeared. He looked up to a ship , he had seen ships before but never from so close. He went closer , the closer he went the bigger the ship became , until he was standing right in front of it. He had always admired ships but he never got the chance to sail. He looked up , it was a beautiful ship , he was speechless. Then he saw something , he wished he didn't see. Iftens head stack out. She smiled at him and waved.

"Ohh , Meneal , yeah , sorry I didn't tell you , I couldn't resist!!" she yelled innocent from above. Meneal thought he was going to cry , he looked down , cursed and looked back , this time he was really angry.

"Iften what in the world are you doing up there?!!! GET DOWN NOW!!"

Meneal thought his lungs were going to explode , he never had yelled this loud. For Iften all of that didn't matter , she just tripped of the plank and covered her eyes when she looked up.

"Wow , it's really impressive from here!"

Meneal bit on his nails to keep himself calm.

"Iften …"

"Hmm?"

"You can be a real pain in the ass." he said very very slowly , just to make sure that Iften heard what he said.

"Oh c'mon that's what little sisters are for!"

"That's not our ship , you can't just go aboard."

"But I just wanted to know if anyone was there. I yelled , but no one answered."

"So you just got aboard?"

"Yeah why not?"

Meneal wanted to say something back but another person interrupted.

"Excuse me? What are you doing at that ship?"

Iften and Meneal looked at a very bluish guy. He had long light blue hair and was dressed in mostly blue clothes. He looked like he was about 18 years old.

"Does this ship belongs to you?" asked Meneal.

"Um yes."

"I apologize for my sisters curiosity , she thought it was okay to take a look around."

"You went on board?"

"Well , yeah , I thought there may be someone."

"Oh , well it's nothing then."

"Great…" mumbled Meneal frustrated , so much for the teaching-Iften-a-lesson plan.

"But tell me , who are you two? My name is Tamul."

"I'm Iften and he's Meneal , we were just walking by."

"You have a really beautiful ship."

Tamul wanted to smile but sighed instead.

"I wished it was really my ship , it kind of is now but still…"

"You wished it was really your ship? So it's not yours?" asked Meneal.

"Well you see , I stole it."

Iften and Meneal looked at Tamul with disbelief. How can anyone 'steal' such a big thing without it being noticed.

"You stole a ship?"

"Yes."

Tamul looked like he really regretted it. But he was so sick of everything.

"Um , do you know Lemuria?" he asked Iften and Meneal.

"Lemuria? Hmm I think Isaac has told me about it , it's a place somewhere in the Eastern Sea."

"Yes , Lemuria is my hometown."

Iften remembered something else about Lemuria , something Felix had told her.

"Wait , isn't Lemuria the place where time goes really slow and where there are no fights and lovely fountains , oh oh and a big castle."

Tamul laughed at the latter part.

"Yes , you can describe it like that."

"…No fighting , that sounds like a terrific place!" shouted Meneal.

"Terrific , yeah , sure. No fighting , nothing ever happens there! It's so boring! If I wanted to enjoy my life a little bit , I had to run away. And for that I needed a ship , so that's why I stole it."

"That's a good reason to run away." said Iften.

Tamul smiled , Iften too.

"Say ehm , Tamul. Lemuria isn't that a place where there are only Mercury adepts?"

"Oh , eh , yeah. How do you know that?"

"I heard Isaac talk about one named Piers."

"Piers?! That's the hero of Lemuria , he's the only reason why I didn't run away earlier! That guy brought some life to Lemuria."

"Oh , well I don't know him , just heard of him."

"Yeah , but he left so that's why I left too. It got so boring. Say , are you adepts too?"

Iften and Meneal nodded. Silence…

"Um , Tamul?"

"Yes , Iften?"

"Can … can we come along with you?"

"Um , well yeah , sure , why not.

Iften clapped her hands happily. Meneal actually wanted to travel on the ship too so he didn't argued with Iften. Tamul boarded the ship together with his new companions. Iften realized one of her wishes had come true: meet new people. Tamul was their first new friend and probably not their last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well , Alex is back , but that was probably pretty predictable. But is Alex the real evil guy here? And where will Tamul , Iften and Meneal go? You'll see in the next chapter. Please review._


	10. Chapter 10 Regroup and fall!

Chapter 10 : Regroup and fall

Alex smiled satisfied. He knew he was going to show up sooner or later. The sooner the better.

"We meet again."

"You survived , that is quite something."

The floating rock that has saved the heroes more than once showed up again. It probably wasn't a coincidence thought Felix.

"I see , you have met each other already."

"The Wise One , what are you doing here?" asked Mia , she thought the same thing as Felix but wanted to know what exactly he came here for.

"As Alex , I am here for the same reason. The lighthouses are danger."

"Do you have any idea who is behind all this?" asked Ivan hoping that The Wise One knows.

"Unfortunately no. But I sensed an incredible power near the Jupiter Lighthouse a while ago , I presume it was an adept , the power was too high for an ordinary human."

Isaac shook his head not understanding what The Wise One was telling them.

"That doesn't make sense , by destroying the lighthouses that adept would weaken himself."

"That's true , I find very confusing as well but I wouldn't know how to explain such power otherwise."

"It could be an adept who went crazy." thought Garet out loud. Nobody paid attention.

"It looks like we're dealing with a very powerful enemy." said Jenna like she wasn't really afraid.

"Pff , we've been through that once , and this time we're stronger than ever." said Isaac who was getting annoyed by all that pessimistic talk. Sheba and Jenna nodded.

"No Isaac , this time is different , this power is pure evil and it is more powerful than yours combined."

"Well , then we'll train a bit." replied Isaac who didn't want to give up on being optimistic.

"That won't help you a lot."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Jenna who saw it coming.

"You will join forces to be—"

"Ohno no no no. You're not talking about that greedy jackass , are you?!" yelled Garet mad.

"I'm afraid there is no other way , together you may stand a chance , Alex has a lot more power now."

Garet protested.

"That's right , he could kill us all!!"

"If Alex does that , you can say he's not very bright."

Alex just smiled , he pretended he didn't hear that. Though he does agree with The Wise One , he would do anything to keep the lighthouses safe and if that means cooperating with his rivals , then he would do it.

"Maybe he's right." said Felix unexpected.

"If that someone was able to cause this amount of damage then we don't stand a chance."

Garet wanted to react but when he looked at Felix' serious face , he kept his mouth. The Wise One looked at everyone , he saw doubt , fear , disbelief and anger.

"Alex , do you agree?"

"I do , I have felt that power too , I know my own power , I can not defeat the enemy on my own. But if these eight kids don't want to work together then I'll do it by myself."

Alex' words made Sheba think they're the holdup. She took a deep breath and nodded. Jenna looked surprised at Sheba.

"I agree too! If even Alex admits that he's not strong enough on his own then why should we be strong enough?"

"You've got point…" mumbled Jenna.

"In order to save the lighthouses and thus saving all the adepts , you'll have to be strong enough." said The Wise One again.

"I guess we have no choice…"

Now Sheba , Felix and Isaac were convinced the others soon followed , not that they liked it , for Mia it was a total nightmare. But they knew The Wise One was right , they just weren't strong enough on their own , with Alex joining the team , they may stand a chance.

"Good , you all agree. I'll leave it up to you now."

With that , The Wise One left. Garet was kind of angry at him.

"He always let us take care of the dirty works , can't he defeat the bad guy?!"

"If he had the power , I think would but he hasn't got enough power , Garet." said Mia. Garet sighed irritated and the group turned to Alex.

"I guess we'll have to work together then." said Felix followed by a sigh.

"Well , it's better than fighting each other." mentioned Ivan suddenly.

"Just don't try to hurt any of us , Alex!" yelled Garet still angry.

"I wouldn't dare."

"We still have three more lighthouses to check , I'd say we split up in three groups of three." said Piers.

Sheba , Jenna and Mia looked at each other and smiled.

"We're going together." said Mia confident.

They went to each other and smiled at the men who obviously didn't agree.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Isaac , nearly laughing .

"And why not? Because we're girls?" asked Sheba annoyed by Isaacs laughter.

"Let them go together. I don't see any problems." said Alex.

"Yeah , you wouldn't care if one of them got hurt!" roared Garet mad.

"Besides , we have mixed elements so it couldn't be better!" smiled Jenna.

Felix rolled with his eyes and raised his shoulders.

"Fine , you go together , I'll go with Piers and Garet."

Jenna smiled happily and hugged her brother. Felix slightly annoyed forced a smile.

"We'll take the Mars lighthouse."

Isaac nodded.

"We'll go to Mercury , so you go to Venus."

All three girls nodded.

"First we must tell Master Hama everything." mentioned Mia who almost had forgotten that Master Hama was waiting for them.

"She'll be surprised to see a certain person." she whispered.

"Okay let's go people."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meneal breathed in the smell of the sea. A little breeze played with his brown hair. He looked at the glittery sea , he never thought he'd ever see this. Iften was talking to Tamul.

"So have you travelled a lot?"

Tamul sighed and shook his head.

"No , I just left 2 days ago."

Iften leaned against the mast , she stared to the blue sky where three sea-gulls flew by. She admired birds , she was jealous about their wings. If she had wings , she'd flew to anywhere she wanted. But it is so that humans don't have wings. Iften looked a bit to the left and saw a village.

"Tamul , do you know that village? Over there?"

She pointed to the village , Tamul nodded.

"Yeah , that's Champa , their chief is Briggs. Used to be known as a pirate."

"A pirate? How come?"

"They thought he stole a boat."

"Kinda like you then…But how do you know all of this?"

"Well , Piers and I used to talk a lot , he told me all about his adventures."

Meneal had joined Iften and Tamul , he wanted to know where they were going to.

"Where to?"

Iften pointed at Champa again.

"There." she said with a smile , Tamul sighed while smiling and nodded eventually.

"To Champa."

A little later they arrived at Champa.

"Well here we are Iften." said Tamul with raised arms.

Iften looked around , not a lot of people were outside.

"Looks a bit little populated , where is everyone?"

She ran to an old woman who was standing at the inn.

"Excuse me ma'am , where is everyone?"

Iften tapped on the old womans shoulder. Something wasn't right , or that woman just had a really hard shoulder. Iften slowly moved to the womans front , then she saw it.

"Guys , I think we have a problem here!" she yelled while looking at the motionless face of the woman , Iften touched her face , it was as hard as steel.

Meneal and Tamul ran to Iften and saw the problem.

"Wow , she just…"

"I'm going to see if they're more people like this." said Tamul when he ran to the cave.

"My…"

Tamul walked through the unmoving people in the cave , they all were running away from something. And seeing at the expressions on their faces , it wasn't something nice. Tamul ran through the whole cave and just found more unmoving people.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked himself while scratching his head.

He made his way back outside and went to Meneal and Iften who were looking through some stuff in the houses.

"What are you doing?"

"We're looking for anything that can help us." replied Meneal while holding up a dirty sock.

"I don't think that's going to help , in the cave all the people seem to be running away from something."

Iften and Meneal went to the cave to see it for themselves.

"Well , here are your people Iften."

"Well , I kinda expected them to be a little more moving." she said while mimicking the position of a woman. Meneal saw that and rolled with his eyes.

"Iften not the time for jokes."

The three went back outside and took place on the stairs.

"What could have caused this?" asked Tamul looking at the ground.

"Whatever it is , we should be careful." replied Meneal.

"We can't leave them like that?!"

"Nothing's here , let's look outside the village."

As said as done , the three went outside village. They looked around , nothing else but trees , sand , bushes and grass here and there. They continued to search for 10 minutes.

"Pff , I can't find anything. I give up."

Meneal sat on a big rock. Tamul shook his head and went to Meneal.

"I've got nothing. What about you Iften?"

"No."

Iften walked to Meneal and Tamul and when she arrived she heard something.

"Huh? Did you heard that too?"

"Yeah , it sounded like something's cracking."

"There you have it again!"

Meneal got up and looked at the ground.

"Guys , I thi—"

Suddenly the ground under their feat cracked open.

"GAAAHH!!! A HOLE!!!" screamed Tamul when he tried to grab something before he fell into it.

"WAHHHH!!"

Iften , Meneal and Tamul smacked on the ground with a headache as result.

"Aaaahhhoooo…." moaned Meneal when he noticed he lied on his belly and not on his back wich hurt so much. Then Iftens staff landed on his head too.

"A u c h…"

"Oohhh.." Iften tried to get up , her vision was blurry but it became better when she stood up. She blinked her eyes , it was dark , she didn't see a lot.

"Tamul , Meneal? Ahh… Are you okay?"

From Meneal she just got some moaning back and she saw Tamul getting up.

"Looks like their was something."

"I don't see anything , can anyone make a light."

Iften picked up her staff from Meneals head and then created some flames above it , like a torch.

"Wooh , much better."

"Meneal get up."

"Ooooh…my back."

Iften pulled Meneals arm.

"C'mon , get up!"

After a lot of moaning and sighing , Meneal got up eventually.

"Where are we?" he asked when he created a ball of fire to lighten the area.

"No idea , we just fell true a hole , but it closed." said Tamul when he looked up to darkness.

"So something wanted us to fall."

"Come on , let's see what's up ahead!" said Iften.

While walking further , it became lighter and lighter so the fire wasn't necessary anymore.

"Look!"

A bit further two persons lied on the ground , in a weird position , not really lying down , more falling down.

"Ohno , they're just the same , as hard as steel."

Iften shook her head , she was really curious about what happened to all these people. Tamul observed the two persons , a boy and a girl. The boy had his arms covering his eyes and the girl looked in opposite direction. Both screaming he guessed. Then he realized something.

"You can't look at it!"

Iften and Meneal looked confused at Tamul.

"Can't look at what?"

Tamul stood up.

"Yeah , you can't look at something or else you'll end up like these two. A light or something else. You see , these two are looking away or covering their eyes."

"You're right! But then something , is…" Iften looked behind her.

"…HERE!!!!"

"IFTEN DON'T LOOK!!!" yelled Tamul who ducked away.

Iften shut her eyes and turned her head so quickly she started to fall , she only saw it for one second and yet she felt her body getting heavier and heavier. She didn't feel her legs anymore! She couldn't move! Meneal and Tamul stepped back with closed eyes.

"What happened to Iften?!!!" yelled Meneal worried.

"She became like the others!!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"WRAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!"

"O o o hhh , wha what what was that?! I just felt something passing me by!" stuttered Meneal.

"Whatever you do , don't open your eyes!"

"This is not funny!"

Tamul felt something by his left leg , he waited a second then grabbed his sword and hit something hard.

"RAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"I think you got it pissed!!" shouted Meneal.

Tamul rushed back but tripped over something.

"GAH!!"

"Tamul!!"

Something heavy and hard pushed on Tamuls chest , he hardly could breath. He felt sharp stones piercing through his chest. Tamul gasped but he gathered all his energy to grab that something.

"Toendra!!"

The thing he grabbed became colder and colder , Tamul felt the ice cover the whole thing , the pushing had stopped but it wasn't removed. Tamul shuffled away and gasped. He opened his eyes and saw Meneal trip over the girls immobilized body.

"Meneal you can open your eyes."

"Tamul , you're bleeding!!"

"Ply."

Sparkles surrounded Tamul and his wounds closed. Meneal stood up and gazed at the icy monster behind Tamul. It was some sort of stone Lion but much uglier.

"You froze it."

Tamul turned around and looked at the monsters foot with sharp claws , he lied under that just a minute ago. Tamul searched for the monsters eyes , it didn't have any!

"That thing doesn't even have eyes."

Meneal looked at it and noticed a little gem under the monsters face.

"Maybe that gem did all the work."

"We must destroy it , my guess is that everyone turns normal again."

Meneal nodded he drew his sword and swung it powerful at the frozen monster , it fell apart in hundreds of pieces.

"Huh? Owff!"

Iften who was falling when the monsters immobilized her , fell now on the ground. Tamul saw the boy and the girl moving again. He helped them up , they looked like the same age as them.

"Are you okay?"

The boy and girl looked around.

"Ah! The monster!!" yelled the girl who saw the ruined monster. She went closer.

"It's shattered , did you do this?"

"Yeah , we defeated it." replied Meneal who put away his sword.

"It's covered in ice." noticed the boy.

"Are you an adept?" he asked Tamul.

"Yeah , we all are."

The girl walked back to the others and smiled , she had long blond hair and blue friendly eyes.

"You saved us , thank you. My name is Emille , this is my brother Ramon."

Tamul nodded.

"I'm Tamul , pleased to meet you."

"My name's Iften."

"Meneal , I'm Iftens brother. How did you ended up here?"

Ramon looked behind him to the darkness.

"We fell into a hole."

"Yeah we too , are you from Champa?"

"No , we're from Izumo."

Tamul looked amazed.

"Izumo , that's far away from here."

"Yeah but we lived a long time in Champa."

"The people from Champa should be turned to normal again now."

"You mean they were like us?"

Tamul nodded and looked at the monster.

"It probably attacked the village."

"Oh…"

"How do we get out of here , the hole was closed." asked Emille.

"Here's another passage maybe there's a way out." said Iften who pulled herself up to an opening in the wall. Meneal followed her then Tamul , Emille and Ramon.

"It's dark here , does anyone have a light?" asked Emille.

"Yeah , two living lights." joked Tamul.

Iften and Meneal lightened the area with some flames again.

"Oh , mars adepts , handy."

The five friends walked quite a while until they arrived at a dead end. Iften sighed irritated.

"We walked all this way for a dead-end?"

Emille shook her head , she looked at Ramon and pointed at the sand under their feat. He nodded.

"Everyone gather around me."

Iften , Meneal and Tamul had no idea what Emille was planning to do but they got around her anyway.

"I'm a Venus adepts , I know a spell with name 'Sand'."

Emille closed her eyes , she concentrated on the sand underneath her. Then an orange magical barrier surrounded them.

"Huh? We're sinking?"

The barrier sunk into the sand , Emille opened her eyes.

"Okay now all stay together , you don't want to drown in the sand , do you?"

Emille started to walk , Iften saw the sand around the barrier move away.

"Cool , you can just walk in the sand."

Emille smiled , she continued to walk but then something stopped her.

"We're here."

She looked up and closed her eyes again , now the five rose up. A little later they felt sun on their faces. The barrier disappeared and Emille sighed from relief.

"We're back outside." said Tamul.

"Look there's Champa."

"We should check if the people are okay." said Ramon.

The five ran into the village and saw confused people running into their houses.

"They can move all right." said Meneal.

"Come on Emille , I'm going to ask Briggs what happened here."

Emille nodded , Ramon left.

"Are you coming too?"

Meneal nodded and they ran after Ramon into the cave. They arrived at the second floor and knocked on the door at the left side.

"Yes , come in." said a womans voice.

Ramon opened the door.

"Emille , Ramon , are you okay?"

Chaucha , Briggs' wife ran to them.

"We're fine , is everyone from Champa all right?"

Chaucha nodded.

"A monster attacked the village , it immobilized everyone but no one got hurt."

Emille and Ramon looked relieved then the door opened and Briggs came in. Iften , Meneal and Tamul turned around.

"Briggs! What did your grandmother said?" asked Chaucha.

"You just can't believe this!! Grandmother wanted to create a monster to protect the village. Now she says she made a mistake on saying the spell. The monster turned against her and so all the trouble began. I can't believe her!"

Briggs pulled his hair with anger but he calmed himself down and saw Iften , Meneal and Tamul.

"Visitors?"

Ramon walked to Briggs.

"They saved us and the village , they defeated the monster."

"How can we thank you?" asked Chaucha.

Iften smiled while shaking her head.

"Oh no no no , you're welcome , we don't need anything."

"Yeah , we're glad we could help." added Meneal.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well , if you would change your mind , the room next to this one may contain something useful."

"That's friendly , we should go now. It was nice meeting you." said Meneal.

"Please visit some time."

Iften and Tamul smiled and walked away followed by Meneal who waved at Emille and Ramon.

Ramon and Emille turned to Briggs.

"Could we leave too?" asked Ramon.

"You don't have to ask that , I saw that question coming. Now go before they leave!"

Emille and Meneal smiled happily and ran out of the room.

"Meneal!!! Iften!! Tamul!! Wait up!"

"Huh? Emille , Ramon? Is something wrong?" asked Tamul.

"No , we just came to ask if we could come along with you."

Iften looked at Tamul , it was his ship.

"Of course!"

"Oh thank you!"

Emille hugged Iften happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to know , what's in that room?" asked Ramon hoping that they would go and see.

"Naah , we don't need anything!"

_Darn!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked it , for the information , Ramon is a Jupiter adept. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11 A dangerous lighthouse

Chapter 11: A dangerous lighthouse

Master Hama was informed , she wasn't really glad to see Alex but agreed with The Wise One. Sheba had teleported every group to their lighthouse and now she came to pick up Jenna and Mia to teleport to lalivero.

"Ready to go , Sheba?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah , to the Venus Lighthouse!"

Jenna and Mia smiled and gave hands.

"Teleport."

The three girls disappeared and reappeared near Lalivero.

"Well , there's the lighthouse , better not waste too much time." said Mia.

Jenna saw Sheba looking at Lalivero. She probably misses Faran but she has all the time to visit him when they finish their new quest. New quest… that made Jenna smile , she thought everything had ended six years ago and now they're chasing bad guys again. Actually she was glad when she heard that something had happened , just to be together again. Of course she didn't like it that the lighthouses are under attack but she missed her friends so much.

"Sheba? Are you coming?"

Sheba was startled.

"Huh? Yeah yeah…"

On their way to the Venus lighthouse…

"Good thing that these lighthouses have elevators. I really wouldn't want to walk all the way up again." said Jenna.

"I don't really have good memories from there … Luckily Felix was there or I wouldn't even be here."

"Yeah , he just jumped off , you should've seen it! Incredible." told Mia.

"I was so glad we found you alive."

"Me too , Jenna."

They arrived at the Venus Lighthouse.

"It's actually really impressive , if you look at it. We're so tiny."

Sheba gazed at the top high in the sky , she couldn't believe that she fell from so high and even less , that Felix jumped off. She was so sure she was going to die but Felix saved her , how can you thank someone for that , properly. Sheba always will be grateful for his deed. They walked to the elevator , hopped on and expected it to go up. Strangely enough it didn't , the three girls looked at each other confused.

"Um , tell me , why exactly aren't we going up?" asked Jenna while fake smiling.

"Uhm , no idea."

"Just don't tell me this thing doesn't work?!" yelled Jenna nearly crying.

"Ohno , how could we forget about this! Only an adept of the same element can enter the lighthouse!" cried Mia.

"And it's too late to switch with Isaac or Felix."

"And we can't open the door either." Sheba sighed.

Jenna's sadness turned into anger.

"Door?! Is a door going to stop us?!"

She jumped off the elevator and walked to the closed door of the lighthouse. Sheba and Mia quickly ran after her , who knows what she was going to do?

"Jenna? What are you going to do?" asked Sheba.

Jenna gazed at the door. If that stupid thing can't open by itself , then Jenna just needs to help a little bit.

"We'll see if this lighthouse doesn't let other adepts in!!!" she yelled angry.

Jenna stepped back and Sheba and Mia looked at each other frightened.

"Jenna , please don't be rash!!" yelled Sheba.

"You're going down , stupid door!"

Jenna grabbed her staff with both hands and held it in front of her with stretched arms.

"Searing beam!!"

Mia never had liked that spell , why did she had to be so rash?! New thing she learned: never stand in a mars adepts way , especially not when you're a door! She closed her eyes waiting for a big explosion and a ruined door.

Jenna's staff glowed red and with a blinding light , an enormous beam of fire stormed at the door. Surprisingly enough Mia didn't hear an explosion , she opened her eyes , the door was still one piece! That made Jenna even more angry than she was.

"OPEN!!!"

Jenna powered up.

"Jennaaaa!!! Think about others!!!" screamed Sheba while she had to hold a statue for not being blown away. Mia quickly grabbed Shebas feet.

The next thing they heard was a big explosion and a door being ruined. Jenna smiled when she saw that the door was totally busted. She gained victory.

"Come on , Sheba , Mia! The door is open!"

"Hooh , very good…"

Mia released Shebas feet from her grip an together they stared at the burned ground.

"She obviously didn't hold back for a door…"

Mia and Sheba walked to the happy Jenna at the ruined door.

"We'll have to fix that." said Mia impressed.

"Have you been training Jenna? That was very … well to be blown away."

"Um , next time warn us!" said Sheba.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on , we have long way to go!" said Jenna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Felix , Garet and Piers hopped onto the elevator.

"What if we find someone up there? We can't fight alone." said Piers.

Piers was right , the three of them wouldn't stand a chance.

"Then we'll just have to run away." said Felix.

Garet didn't like the thought of running away from the enemy but they have no other choice if they find the bad guy being up there.

"I really wonder who it is…" said Piers , nearly mumbling.

"Shh , we're almost there."

The elevator stopped , the three men looked around. Nothing. They made their way to the top.

"It looks fine , but that's what we said when we were at the Jupiter Lighthouse , who knows someone shows up here too." said Felix.

"We should wait then?" asked Garet.

Felix nodded and sat down. It was pretty cold , he could see his breath.

"Say , Garet?" said Piers.

"Hmm?"

"I know you and Mia are engaged but when will you marry?"

Garet laughed.

"Why do you ask that?"

"So I can keep that day free."

"Soon , probably…"

Piers smiled. Mia and Garet sometimes just can't stand each other but on the other hand , they hold each other very dear. He thought about himself , there was this woman in Lemuria… but he didn't know whether she loved him or not. He shook his head and tried to think about something else.

_…cake…_ he thought.

_Darn!! Now I'm hungry!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ivan and Isaac were walking to the Mercury Lighthouse , Alex stopped. They turned around.

"This is wasting time , I can better warp."

Isaac ran to Alex and grabbed his arm.

"Not without us!"

Alex stared at Isaacs hand on his arm.

"It's a pity that a part of the Golden Sun is in your hands. You don't even know how to use that power."

Isaac looked at Alex angry , Ivan laid his hand on Alex' shoulder.

"You're not going without us."

Alex stayed calm although he didn't like to be touched by Ivan and certainly not by Isaac.

"You don't trust me , that's okay."

A second later they disappeared.

Isaac quickly turned around , they were at the top of the Mercury Lighthouse. Ivan looked around.

"I don't see anything."

"There's nothing here , I'll warp to the Mars Lighthouse. If you wish not to be left behind , you better keep staring like that."

Ivan and Isaac laid their hands on Alex' shoulder , they couldn't stand him!

"AH!"

Garet jumped away and fell on the ground , Felix stood up.

"Isaac , Ivan and … Alex."

"What are you doing here?" asked Piers.

"Did something happened?"

Ivan and Isaac shook their head and walked to Garet and Felix.

"No , we saw nothing strange and here?"

"No , we're waiting a while , maybe someone shows up." replied Piers.

"We should go to the girls then." said Alex.

Isaac became angry , he was quite annoyed by Alex taking the lead all the time.

"Listen up Alex , you're not the one to decide where we go!"

"No he's right , maybe they have more success than us." said Felix.

"Felix?! Who's side are you on?!"

"Right now , my side. Waiting is useless , if Alex is willing to warp us all there than things will speed up. Alex?"

"I guess I have no choice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH , RUNNN!!!" screamed Sheba while running for her life.

"I don't remember falling boulders in this lighthouse!!" yelled Mia who ran after Sheba.

"What do we do??!!!" screamed Jenna.

The huge boulder that chased Mia , Jenna and Sheba speeded up , they couldn't keep running.

"Mia can't you freeze it??" yelled Jenna.

"Freeze? Ah , yeah!! Glacier!!"

Mia stopped , turned around as fast as she could and then an icy wind blew from her hands. The boulder froze right in front of Mia who gasped as she stepped back.

"Phew , that was too close." said Mia.

"Let's get out of here before the ice melts!" said Sheba.

"Yeah , good idea."

The girls walked the stairs up to the next floor.

"You know , I'm getting the idea that this lighthouse is turning against us , falling boulders , they don't come out of nothing?!" said Sheba.

"It is odd."

"I wonder how the others are doing?" said Jenna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere , deep in the darkness , two pairs of cold eyes watched amused.

"Let's play more foul tricks on them."

"But not too much , they're getting suspicious."

"I want to see them run…"

"For their _lives_."

Evil laughter filled up the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?"

The men looked around.

"Why aren't they here?" asked Garet.

Everyone was confused , the girls weren't at the top , then were are they? Isaac slapped his forehead.

"Of course! This is the Venus Lighthouse , they didn't had a Venus adept with them."

"They should be at the base , I'll go and see." said Alex who warped away.

He appeared at the base of the Venus Lighthouse. He didn't see anyone , then he looked at the door , actually where the door used to be. He smiled and saw the burned ground under his feat.

"Jenna … nothing can stop her."

He warped to the top again.

"It looks like they're inside , Jenna destroyed the door."

Isaac laughed although he was angry at her.

"Typical."

Garet who was worried about Mia ran down the stairs.

"I'm going to look for them!"

Felix nodded and everyone else followed , even Alex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mia , Jenna and Sheba got into trouble again. Actually Sheba got into trouble.

"Are you okay?" yelled Jenna down in a deep hole.

Her buttocks hurt , she got a headache and most of all , her back was killing her but everything was okay. Why did she had to fall into a stupid hole? She looked around , four walls closing her in , she never had liked that. She stood up after some time and looked up.

"Man that's high…"

"Sheba?!" yelled Jenna again , Sheba saw Jenna and Mia but only their heads.

"I'm all right!! Or at least alive…" she whispered the latter part.

"We'll get you out of there!!" yelled Mia

"How?" asked Jenna.

"Hmm…"

Mia thought of something , she could use Douse , fill the hole with water and Sheba would drift back up.

"Sheba?!" she yelled.

"Yeah?!"

"I can use Douse to fill the hole with water. You'll drift back up!"

"Are you crazy??!! Do you want me to drown?!"

"What? You can swim , can't you?!!"

"Yeah!!"

"So what's the problem?!"

"Um…"

After the accident on the Venus Lighthouse , Sheba had developed a fear for water. She certainly didn't like it when she had to swim.

"I don't like a lot of water you know!!!"

Mia nodded to Jenna , she could understand that.

"Then what do you propose we do?!!" yelled Jenna.

"I don't know!!"

Sheba sighed and leaned against a wall , this just had to happen to her of course. Jenna and Mia sat down , they had no idea what they could do. Jenna though about the Hover Jade , but that only works in the Jupiter Lighthouse and it wouldn't be high enough either. They sighed at the same time.

"We had trouble once we were in this lighthouse. Something isn't right." said Mia.

"Yeah , would the others have such problems too?" asked Jenna.

"I have no idea , we'll know when we see each other."

"… You two are certainly taking your sweet time!!" yelled Sheba.

"And I have the feeling these walls are coming closer… wait they _are_coming closer!!"

"What did you say?!!" yelled Jenna.

"The walls are trying to kill me!!!!"

Mia noticed the opening getting smaller.

"Ohno!!! Sheba!!"

The two jumped up , Jenna took her staff and placed it in between two walls. But the walls just kept closing , Jenna's staff got pushed together and fell down on Sheba's head.

"Hey!! Don't throw your junk at me!!"

"Sorry!!"

Sheba was desperately trying to push the walls back but it was no use. She still had enough place but soon the walls will crush her.

"Mia!!" yelled Jenna hopeless.

"Mia!! Jenna!!" they heard from behind them.

Jenna saw Isaac and Garet running at them. Jenna never had been so glad to see Isaac.

"Isaac!!! Quickly , Sheba's in there , the walls are closing in on each other!!"

Isaac ran to the hole and saw Sheba at the bottom.

"Sheba!!"

"Isaac?!"

"Hold on , I'm going to push you up!!"

"Push me up? What does tha--!!"

Isaac raised his right arm and suddenly the ground started to shake a bit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

The ground Sheba was standing on rose , before she knew it , she was already back up. Mia and Jenna ran to her , she was still stunned.

"Sheba you're okay , Sheba?"

"Oh , yeah. Wow , Thanks Isaac."

Then Felix and the others arrived too.

"What was all that noise?" asked Felix.

"It's fine now." said Mia relieved.

"What was that all about anyway?" asked Isaac.

The girls stood up.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else , I don't like it here!" said Sheba.

"Yeah , this place has something against us!"

Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since we walked into this lighthouse , we got nothing but trouble. First the stairs disappeared and we fell down into a creepy dark place then a huge boulder chased us and just now Sheba fell into this really deep hole." said Jenna annoyed.

"Can we go now?"

Felix nodded.

"Retreat."

Now everyone expected to be outside the lighthouse , so why weren't they?

"Um , Felix? We're still here?" said Piers.

"I don't understand , it should work. I'll try again. Retreat."

Again nothing happened.

"Okay , this is weird. Isaac you try."

"Yeah , Retreat."

"… Retreat?"

Alex tried to warp , that also didn't work!

"What's going on?" asked Ivan.

"I can't warp." said Alex.

Felix tried to use another spell.

"Cure."

That spell did work , so how come 'Retreat' doesn't.

"Other spells are no problem." he said.

"Someone doesn't want us to leave." said Alex.

Everyone turned to Alex.

"Are you kidding?!" yelled Sheba with disbelief.

Then suddenly they felt something cold , dark and evil cross their minds. They never had felt something like that before , it was a laugh. The laugh echoed through their minds , it was a sharp sound , it hurt. Like sharp needles piercing through their heads.

"Wh what is th this?!" Garet managed to say.

Even Alex felt the pain , though such evil laughter could only harm the good-hearted thought Mia who saw Alex struggle against the pain. So he must have a good side. Mia was the first to collapse under the pain , followed by Ivan. Isaac fell on his knee.

"Make it stop!!" he screamed.

"Oh , are we hurting you?" a voice said amused.

"Who was that?!"

"Your worst nightmare!" the voice replied followed by another laugh that made everyone fall down. Except Alex , he refused to fall down. But the laugh didn't hurt as much as with the others.

"What do you want from us?" he asked.

"Oh you'll know soon."

"Go away!!" screamed Sheba.

"We'll let you go for now , next time you won't be so lucky."

The darkness in their minds disappeared , everyone gasped.

"Now we know that we're dealing with more than one person." said Piers who looked up.

"That was awful , such evil…" mumbled Jenna exhausted.

The eight heroes didn't stand up , they stayed on the floor while Alex thought about why he was affected too , could it be that he has changed? That his dark side began to disappear? No , it couldn't just disappear , his good side was taking over. Confused as he was , he warped away , to be found again near the Tundaria Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There chapter 11 , hope you enjoyed it - . Oh and also I hope you didn't get confused by all the short parts!! Reviews are welcome! _


	12. Chapter 12 Evil's on the loose again!

Chapter 12: Evil's on the loose again!

Alex' footsteps appeared in the snow , he stopped and stared at the white mass around him. The snowflakes which whirled down created a soft white layer of snow on his shoulders.

"Why was I affected? Was it because I am against the destroying of the lighthouses? Or because I'm not entirely evil?"

"Which one do you prefer?" asked a womans voice.

"You again."

Though the woman was standing behind Alex , he didn't turn around.

"To answer your question , I prefer the first one."

"Are you sure?"

"You made me doubt about my actions! Maybe it's better if you don't live any longer!"

Alex turned around and a strong wind surrounded him. He stretched out his right arm and a little blue light appeared under his hand.

"Admit it Alex! You're impressed by those 'eight kids' , they defeated Saturos and Menardi , Karst and Agatio , they have lit the four lighthouses!! Why can't you admit that you're not so evil as you think you are!"

The blue light became bigger as Alex' anger grew.

"I don't need them , I'll defeat the enemy by myself and steal away the Golden Sun's power from Isaac! Alex works _alone_!!"

"Don't lie to yourself Alex!! You know you can't defeat that evil power! You know it , so why can't you give that good side of you a chance?!" yelled the woman angry.

"I don't need you as well , Nimya!"

Now the snow on the ground started to circle around Alex , he shot the blue blinding light at Nimya. She stepped back and swung her arms , right and left. A huge wall of ice appeared in front of her , the blue light crashed into the wall of ice , it got absorbed by the wall and disappeared together with the wall afterwards.

"I'm not here to play games , as I know I'm not strong enough to defeat you! Alex , you may not know but Isaac soon will discover how to use his power!"

"Even if he does , he won't be able to defeat me!"

"No not by himself! But he has seven friends to help him out and then you don't stand a chance against them! Who do you have? No one!"

Alex' anger had reached its maximum. He started to run at Nimya and drew his sword , Nimyas eyes glowed blue and suddenly she disappeared in front of Alex' eyes. Then a powerful ice tornado hit Alex in the back , the next he saw was a white snow landscape and then everything turned black.

"It's not by anger that you'll reach your maximum power Alex , when will you learn?"

Nimya walked away from Alex who had landed on his back and slipped in unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamul opened the door to Meneals and Ramons bedroom. They both were still asleep , he stepped inside.

"Wake up you two! It's a beautiful day!" he yelled.

Ramon yawned and sat up , his sleepy eyes didn't want to open yet but they did when he was startled by Tamuls yelling.

"Meneal wake up!!"

"What time is it?" asked Ramon still yawning.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning. Come on Meneal! Everybody's awake except you!"

Meneal turned around but Tamul pulled his pillow away.

"C'mon!"

Ramon got dressed while Meneal slowly got out of his bed. He thought he could sleep long , now Iften moved to another room with Emille , apparently he was wrong.

"I didn't know you were such a sleepyhead , here's your pillow!"

Tamul threw his pillow back , Meneal hardly caught it.

"We already had breakfast , see for yourself what you want to eat."

Tamul closed the door and walked to Iften and Emille. They were looking at the sea.

"Look , if you keep going that way , you'll reach Izumo."

Emille pointed at a little black dot far away. Iften smiled.

"Be glad that you have a hometown."

Emille looked at Iftens smiling face , somehow that smile didn't come over too happy.

"It must have been hard…"

"Any suggestions for a heading?" asked Tamul.

"Well , if you won't mind sailing to Izumo…" said Emille.

"Of course , I'd love to see your hometown!" he said back.

"Thank you! Then I can see my parents again! I miss them…"

Emille smiled and stared at the black dot. After 6 months , she finally could see her parents again. It felt like it was just yesterday that she left Izumo together with Ramon , their parents had said it was time that they left for a while , of course they didn't understand. They lived on an island , how could they 'leave' for a while. That day their parents took them to a secret place where they had found a boat. It wasn't big but good enough. Her mother had said that they must sail away from Izumo. Emille remembered the words her mother spoke that day.

_"Iften , Ramon. This is a great opportunity! I don't want you to be locked in __Izumo__ for ever , go out on adventure and come back when you have enough stories to tell us. Be careful!"_

Then they left Izumo and their parents. She guessed that going out on adventure was her mothers greatest wish , her parents never had given her the chance to explore the world , though she could have joined them on the boat. That's what has been troubling Emille and Ramon the whole time. But maybe it was a good thing that their parents didn't come along , Emille and Ramon got attacked by a big sea monster that destroyed their boat. Luckily a village was close by , so they swum to Champa.

"Emille?"

"Huh?"

"You were dreaming." said Iften.

"Oh … sorry."

"No biggie but look! We're getting closer to Izumo , the little dot turned into a big dot!"

Iften was so happy … all the time , that's what Emille liked about her.

Meanwhile Meneal and Ramon had their breakfast , now they were just a few hours away from Izumo.

After 3 hours…

Ramon , Emille , Iften , Meneal and Tamul looked at the village in front of them. Emille and Ramon took a deep breath and entered Izumo. The people saw the two familiar faces at the entrance , it sure was notable that the word got around. Iften was amazed by the beauty of the village , she saw dancing women , heard nice music. Then two persons walked out of a house , Emille and Ramon ran to them.

"Mom , dad!!" they yelled.

"Emille , Ramon!!!"

Their parents hugged their daughter and son , their mother was so happy , she started to cry. Ramon smiled at his mother.

"Aren't you happy to see us?"

His mother nodded and gave her son a kiss.

"We missed you so much!!" their father said.

"We've been away for so long! We couldn't return , our boat was destroyed!" cried Emille.

"The boat is destroyed? But how did you get here then?" asked their father.

Ramon turned around and waved at his three friends.

"Iften , Meneal , Tamul!"

They ran to the four happy persons.

"I'd like to introduce you to our friends. This is Iften…"

She nodded happily.

"… Meneal is her brother and Tamul , he has a big ship. They were so friendly to take us here."

"We thank you so much for bringing our daughter and son back!" said their mother.

"It was nothing."

"They're nice company!" mentioned Iften. Emille and Ramon smiled.

"Ramon , Emille… we have a surprise for you." said their mother suddenly. Ramon and Emille looked curious.

"A surprise?"

"Yes , come inside , then you'll see."

Emille and Ramon looked at each other and raised their shoulders while looking unknowing then they walked into their house.

They thought they were dreaming! Did their eyes deceive them? Slowly they walked to the corner of the room and looked down in a crib. Emille blinked her eyes. Ramon looked at their parents , they smiled.

"Um… is it … our…"

"Yes Ramon , she's your other little sister."

Emille shocked expression turned into a smile , she took the baby out of the crib. She was beautiful , her little sister was a cutie! Iften who had seen everything quickly told Meneal and Tamul.

"Um , congratulations! Our best wishes!" she said to the proud parents.

"Thank you , Iften." replied the mother.

"What's her name?" asked Emille.

She walked to her parents with the baby in her arms. Iften bit on her lip , it was so cute , she turned around.

"It's a total cutie!"

Meneal tried to look over Iftens head but that didn't work.

"Iften , let me see!"

Iften made place for Meneal and Tamul who also were stunned by the sight of the little human in Emille's arms.

"That's the thing…" started her mother. "…we don't have a name yet , she's only a few days old. We want you to give her a name."

Their eyes turned big , did they mean that?

"Are … are you serious?" stuttered Ramon.

"Yes."

Ramon turned his head to Emille.

"Well , what name?"

Emille didn't thought of something immediately , Ramon was thinking too.

"… How does Amona sounds?" said Ramon.

"Hey! That's not so bad! Well little one , is your name Amona?"

The baby in Emille's arms laughed.

"I think she agrees."

"Then Amona it is."

Emille took Amona back to her crib , gave her a kiss and put her down.

"So you're the reason why they didn't join us…" whispered Emille to herself and to Amona.

"I can't believe I have another sister…" mumbled Ramon to himself.

Meneal heard some noise from outside , it sounded like a crying woman.

"Eh , I think something's wrong outside." he said , Ramons parents heard it now too and went outside , they saw a young woman sitting on her knees , crying.

"Oh! Kushinada!"

When Emille and Ramon heard that name they ran outside too followed by the rest.

"Kushinada , what's wrong? Did something happen?" yelled Emille , she ran to her.

"Emille you're back!"

Kushinada stood up and also saw Ramon.

"And Ramon as well! Welcome back!" she said through her sniveling.

"That's not important right now! What happened?"

Kushinada wiped away her tears.

"Yesterday Susa went out with Takeru but they didn't return! I'm so worried about them!"

"Where did they go?"

"To the Sacred Mountain I think."

Emille sighed , they where at Gaia Rock , that place was a maze! But Susa knows his way there , it doesn't make sense that he didn't come back. Certainly not when he is with his son , Susa wouldn't want Takeru to get hurt and Gaia Rock was the perfect place to get hurt but also the perfect place to train Takeru.

"We'll go and search for them!" said Emille's father.

Ramon shook his head.

"No , you have to stay here with Amona and Kushinada , we will find them , don't worry!"

Ramon looked at Emille , she nodded. They both left.

"W wait! Emille , Ramon! Can't we help?" asked Iften.

Ramon smiled.

"I expected that! Follow us!"

And so the five young adepts hurried to Gaia Rock. Iften , Meneal and Tamul were impressed but they didn't have any time to talk about the size of the mountain , Susa and Takeru were in trouble! Ramon always had disliked that place , it was full of monsters and you get lost so easily.

"My guess is that they're inside." said Emille.

"Yeah , but where?"

The five friends walked into a big room with three paths , two paths left and right with the big monster statues and then the middle path that leads to the maze. They had no idea what path Susa had taken.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." said Emille.

"Something isn't right."

Ramon nodded , this place felt different , different in a bad way.

"I'd say we go left." said Meneal.

"No right looks better." Said Iften then. Tamul rolled with his eyes , they always had to be the opposite of each other.

"Let's take the middle path."

Emille and Ramon were at the front , soon they saw their first puzzle. The beginning of the maze. A giant stone puzzle , not really Emille's specialty.

"A puzzle?" sighed Tamul.

"Yes , the only way to get through this is by pushing that big rock in the right directions."

"Big rock? They're all big!" said Iften.

"The biggest one."

"Pushing you say? I can do that!" said Meneal.

Emille knew the 'Move' spell too but she wasn't very good at it. The last time she tried , the rock moved to the left while she wanted it to go right.

"That's relieving!"

"Okay , Meneal , we will give directions!" yelled Ramon to Meneal. He nodded.

The big rock Meneal was facing , was twice his height. But he practiced a lot with Garet so he could handle it.

Ramon and the others walked to the left side of the giant puzzle. The rocks that blocked their way also prevented them to see what way Meneal should go but there were some spots where you could see it. Ramon searched the first spot to help Meneal. Meneal could only move the rock forward so he did. But then he didn't see anything. Ramon found the first spot.

"Okay Meneal , push it forward and then left!" he yelled.

"Right! Move!"

The big ghosty hand appeared and pushed the rock forward then there was an opening at the right side of the rock but Meneal pushed it again , to the left now. Iften and Tamul found it quite funny how to see that big rock move without seeing Meneal.

"Great! Now push it two times forward and don't move after you did that , we have to find another spot!"

"Okay!!"

Meneal used 'Move' twice and another opening showed up. The rock prevented the sight on the puzzle so Emille searched another spot , it didn't take long to find it.

"Meneal , now walk to the left side of the rock!" she yelled.

"What now?"

"Um , forward and then right!"

Meneal pushed the rock forward , then right.

"Now left!"

Meneal pushed the rock left then he saw he couldn't do anything else but to move it forward so he did that , then the puzzle ended.

"It's finished!!" he yelled.

Emille and Ramon smiled but right before they wanted to go to Meneal they got attacked by a monster.

"It's one of those darn plants!" growled Ramon angry.

"Iften , Tamul you go on ahead , we'll handle this!"

They nodded and ran through the puzzle to Meneal.

"Storm Ray!!"

Two thunderbolts hit the monster but it wasn't defeated yet.

"My turn!"

Emille raised her arms above her head , an orange glow surrounded her hands. A big boulder rose from the ground.

"HAH!"

Then she swung her arms down and the big boulder crashed down on the monster. Now the battle was over.

"Come on , let's hurry!"

Emille and Ramon ran to the rest. Then they looked at the entrance to the maze. Emille had the feeling things were going to change once they got in there , she sighed and walked inside. As soon as they were inside , their visions got blurred by mist , a lot of mist.

"Is it me , or has the mist really increased?" asked Ramon , he couldn't even see Emille clearly who was right next to him.

"Yes , this is not normal!"

"I can't even see where I'm going!" yelled Iften who touched the walls to search an opening.

"Ah! I found an opening!"

"No!! Don't go in there!" yelled Emille in panic.

"We have to go through the left opening , I remember the first one from before."

"But I am at the left side." Iften said.

"Oh , then it's all right."

Everyone walked to the next room , now Emille had to cast 'Growth' at a plant in the middle of the room. But first they must find it of course. Emille walked forward until she felt a plant.

"I got it! AUCH!"

Ramon rushed forward to Emille , he hardly could see her.

"What happened?!"

"That thing bit me!"

"Out of the way!!" yelled Iften. Ramon and Emille jumped away right before Iften hit the monster with her BB and burned it to death.

"Okay , and now the real plant. Growth."

Suddenly the mist became less thick but still the vision of Emille was very unclear. The plant pointed to the left.

"Come on , to the left!"

And again the five entered another room with a plant in the middle , now Emille could see it , she used Growth. Again the mist decreased , now everyone could see each other , the plant pointed right.

After four more rooms the five friends found Susa and Takeru.

"Emille , Ramon!!" he yelled relieved.

The little Takeru jumped into Ramons arms.

"Hey little guy! Nice to see you."

"We we're lost!" said Takeru.

Susa nodded.

"Yeah , we came here yesterday to train a little bit , but when we we're halfway , the mist suddenly increased extremely then I walked into the wrong room and got lost. I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah , Kushinada was really worried about you!"

"I figured that but did you decrease the mist?"

Tamul nodded.

"Yeah , each time that Emille used Growth on the plants , the mist decreased. At the start , we couldn't see anything."

"We should ask Lady Uzume , she mostly knows everything. But now we return , Retreat."

They walked back to Izumo with Ramon having Takeru sitting on his shoulders. That little guy was his best 'buddy' , that's how Takeru always describes Ramon.

Kushinada was standing at the entrance together with Ramons parents. It was obvious that they were worried sick. Finally Kushinada saw her husband and son , in safety , she rushed to Susa to hug him.

"Oh Susa , I was so afraid!"

Susa gave his wife a kiss on her forehead , Ramon put Takeru down , he also was very glad to see his mother. Kushinada overwhelmed Takeru with hugs and kisses , it was quite funny to look at. Emille and Ramon had made their parents very proud , again.

"Thank you , a thousand times for bringing them back!"

Everyone smiled back , Iften and Meneal were getting used to that. Everything went just how they wanted , they had to solve problems , meet new people , got thanked and so on. It all seemed like a dream to Iften but it wasn't , it was as real as reality could be. Susa , Kushinada and Takeru went to their house after thanking the young adepts again.

"Well , to Lady Uzume now?" asked Emille.

"Yeah. She may give us some answers."

The five adepts made their way to the mansion. Lady Uzume expected them.

"Come in."

"Lady Uzume…" began Ramon

"It's Gaia Rock , isn't it?"

Everyone nodded , Lady Uzume smiled when she saw the young adepts.

"You make me think of four other brave adepts."

Iften and Meneal knew about who she was talking , Felix , Jenna , Sheba and Piers. Jenna had told them all about it. But they decided to keep that for themselves.

"Well , I don't know for sure. But It seems that someone has been misusing the power of Venus."

Emille , Ramon and Tamul looked confused , Iften and Meneal rather looked surprised. They thought about Isaacs new quest. It had something to do with the elemental lighthouses , could it be that something happened at the Venus Lighthouse?

"Misusing? That sounds so … weird." said Tamul.

"Yes , I know , Gaia Rock felt so evil a while ago , it's back to normal now but a powerful evil is threatening Weyard."

Now Meneal and Iften knew it for sure , something had happened on Isaacs quest. Iften just hoped everyone was all right.

"That sounds bad…" said Emille.

"But I have the feeling that some other adepts are taking care of everything , you shouldn't worry too much."

"Who are these other adepts you are talking about , Lady Uzume?" asked Tamul.

"Their names will never be forgotten here in Izumo , Felix , Jenna , Sheba and Piers are the four brave adepts who defeated The Serpent six years ago and saved Kushinada and Susa."

"Oh yeah , I've heard about them." said Emille.

"Why don't you all stay the rest of the day here , we'll see what happens next?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Meneal who suddenly noticed that he was hungry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alex is angry and Meneal and co. just found out that evil is threatening the world again , if you want to know how it continues , you'll have to wait 2 weeks! After that I'll update other chapters again! I hope you enjoyed the first 12 chapters! Please surprise me with some reviews when I come back from vacation! - _


	13. Chapter 13 The loss

Chapter 13: The loss

There they were , sitting at the bottom of the Venus Lighthouse , sighing and waiting. What else could they do? They have no idea where to look for the enemy and Alex is gone. Now that Isaac thought about Alex , he didn't like the fact that he left them without saying a word , he could be up to something. Or maybe he changed his mind and decided to go after the enemy on his own but he knows he can't win all by himself so why would he do that? Even if he does and dies , why would Isaac care. Would anyone care? Isaac didn't want to think about him anymore but he couldn't get rid of one thing Alex said to him.

_"It's a pity that a part of the Golden Sun is in your hands. You don't even know how to use that power."_

Alex was right and he hated it when Alex was right. If Isaac could use his power , they would have more chance to defeat the enemy but nooo stupid Isaac doesn't know how to use it. It could make him so mad. He calmed his anger inside him and sighed again , that had to be the 14th time.

Jenna next to him was lying on her back , she was staring at the sky , a pretty blue sky with here and there a white cloud. The sky looked so peaceful but things weren't peaceful , they have to face a mad evil that can already bring them down to their knees by laughing in their minds , was she afraid or did she just have no faith left?

"Ohhh! To hell with this! I'm tired of waiting!"

She sat up and when she saw all the bored and hopeless faces she jumped up.

"Come on! We can't wait here for ever! We still have a chance to beat this evil! Together we're stronger than anyone else!"

Even Sheba who always was optimistic just looked at Jenna instead of helping her convince the others. When no one reacted , Jenna angrily walked away from the others and disappeared behind the trees , Felix looked at Isaac , he didn't look like he wanted to go after her , she can take of herself but still , when she's angry she can do stupid things , he stood up. Also Sheba rose from the ground , she turned to Isaac and gave him a blaming look. She waited for 2 minutes before he actually spoke.

"What is it Sheba?" he asked annoyed.

"You're her lover! You're supposed to go after her , save her from any evil , kiss her and bring her back! Not her brother!"

"You read too many fairytales Sheba."

"Just go already!!" she yelled when her patience got at an end.

Isaac got up and walked away , he turned left and saw Jenna angrily waiting.

"Jenna…"

She turned her head away.

"I'm not going back to such hopeless people. We still can win!"

Her words made him smile , what was he thinking all this time? Of course they could still win! Sighing and complaining won't get them any further , he thanked Jenna that she realized that.

"Yeah… You're right."

Jenna looked at Isaac surprised , she didn't expect that answer but she was happy that he said it.

"Let's get these other six miserable persons to say that too!"

Jenna and Isaac walked to the lighthouse again but no one was there.

"Huh? Where did they go?"

"You didn't think we'd wait there for ever , did you?" said Sheba.

Isaac and Jenna turned around , as by magic the six miserable persons from before turned into their old selves , hopeful smiling faces looked at them.

"Don't just stand there , we have bad guys to defeat!"

Isaac and Jenna laughed happily and made their group complete. There's no way anybody could ever break their bond. No matter how strong they might be , friendship is the key to victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt cold soft snow in his hands , his blue eyes stared at the falling snow , he blinked once.

"I'm coming for the rest of the Golden Sun Isaac , be prepared."

Alex knew Isaac's friends would help him , he never thought it would be easy to defeat those eight adepts together. He actually didn't really care about the others but if they stand in his way , they will have to suffer the consequences. Once he has the entire power of the Golden Sun no one will be able to overpower him , he will rule Weyard and be known as the most powerful adept in the world then the Mercury Clan will suffer his wrath. But first that Isaac had to disappear.

He warped away , eight persons stepped back with surprised faces.

"Alex!" yelled Felix , holding his hand on his sword.

"I have no intentions on working together with you anymore."

"We don't need you either! We're better of without you anyway!" yelled Sheba angry , who does that guy thinks he is , thinking that they might even beg for his help!

"I came for Isaac , if you wish not to be harmed you better stay away from our battle."

Jenna didn't think of letting Isaac fight alone and the others felt the same way , if Alex wants to fight Isaac , he first has to get through them. Jenna stepped forward and pointed at Alex.

"If you want to fight Isaac , you will have to fight us all!"

Alex expected this to happen , he saw everyone taking their weapon and prepare their selves for battle. This was it , now there's no turning back , they will have to die! Alex started the battle with a blinding ice storm , Ivan and Sheba quickly blew away the ice with Whirlwind. Isaac and Felix powered up together and fired Grand Gaia at Alex , he avoided the giant rocks and jumped his way to Isaac to attack him with his sword , Isaac blocked his attack but Alex pushed him away and nearly escaped from Diamond Berg which Piers casted again and hit Alex this time but his attack wasn't effective.

"You stupid bastard!!"

Garet jumped to Alex and attacked him with his burning sword , Alex got tired of these pathetic attacks on him , he spread his arms , a barrier surrounded him. Garet and Ivan tried to attack Alex but they couldn't get through the barrier.

"It's protecting him , damnit." muttered Garet to himself.

"Are you afraid or what?" yelled Jenna angry.

An evil smile appeared on his face.

_You're going to regret that , Jenna._

His eyes glowed for a second , then suddenly Jenna felt the ground under her feat shaking. A circle of water surrounded her creating a high wall , the water closed in on her and with enormous speed , ice arrows shot through the water.

"Ohno you don't!!" screamed Isaac who ran right through the water , an orange barrier protected him from the ice arrows , he grabbed Jenna by her waist and dragged her out of the circle.

Jenna who had held her breath the whole time now gasped.

"Thanks Isaac , I thought I was done for!"

Alex looked at Isaac's barrier , it seems like Nimya was right , Isaac is using his power from the Golden Sun , he smiled , now things got interesting. Felix and the others looked amazed at Isaac , his power has increased a lot.

"Well Isaac , feels good , doesn't it?" said Alex still smiling.

Isaac didn't find that amusing , Alex had almost killed Jenna , he will pay for that.

"It's nothing different." he said , not really impressed by his own strength , Alex was still stronger than he.

"Soon , that power will be mine."

Alex' confident tone made Sheba sick.

"Don't hope on that too much! Spark Plasma!" she yelled while huge bolts crushed down on Alex' barrier , it still didn't break , Sheba kept casting Spark Plasma , Ivan and Mia helped her with casting Destruct Ray and Ice Missile. Even their spells combined wasn't enough too break the barrier , Alex laughed with joy , they could attack as much they wanted , it won't work.

"Do your best." he said sneering.

Felix' rage turned into a very powerful Stone Spire , Piers , Jenna and Isaac followed him with casting their best spells. Ivan , Mia and Sheba already a bit tired nodded to each other and spoke the words of their spells once more.

Now eight powerful attacks crushed down on Alex' barrier , he couldn't hold it together anymore but he had to! He couldn't fail! Not now! The power of 2 Venus adepts , 2 Mars adepts , 2 Jupiter adepts and 2 Mercury adepts combined was too much for Alex to stop , he felt his barrier break , it shattered. Blinding lights filled his sight , no , he couldn't die , he admitted his mistake. He was wrong , power doesn't mean everything , he knew it now! A strange feeling filled his heart , regret , he was sorry. He closed his eyes waiting for the final blow.

…

He opened his eyes again , was he dreaming? Eight exhausted adepts stared at him , the same adepts that would have killed him.

"It can't be , we gave everything we got." said Mia totally stunned by Alex presence.

"It's impossible…" whispered Felix.

"How?" asked Alex himself , he should be dead by now , how did he survive?

"I can't attack anymore , I'm totally drained." said Sheba , she expected Alex to attack again but he just kept standing there , the look in his eyes told her that he was confused too.

"He's not attacking , what's wrong?"

"I think he's confused too." said Jenna.

Alex lost his power , the Golden Sun's power is gone. He couldn't feel it anymore , he's just the same Alex from 6 years ago. His dreams , didn't look so important anymore. Isaac could have the power , he didn't care anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's __kinda__ short but I wanted to get this Alex thing over with._

_Now , please review , I don't care what you say just let me know that you actually read this so I know that there are some people who are really waiting for the next chapters… It's a lot nicer to write when you know people like your story or just do the effort to read it. So PLEASE REVIEW_


	14. Chapter 14 Old Alex is dead

Chapter 14: Old Alex is dead

"Why is he just standing there?" asked Garet staring at Alex who had his blue hair covering his face while he was looking down , he didn't move at all.

A gentle breeze made Alex' eyes visible for a few seconds. Everyone looked silently at Alex , it was so quiet , you could hear the wind softly blowing through the trees. All eight friends were so amazed by Alex presence , he should be dead , they all attacked simultaneously with their best attacks at their maximum. So why is he still alive? Alex moved his right foot forward and stopped , he looked up to the eight adepts , he could read the confusion on their faces.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" he asked.

Alex spread his arms , a smirk appeared on his face.

"You've defeated me , I admit my loss."

Piers didn't thrust Alex , especially that smile on his face told him that Alex was up to something , that just wasn't him , to admit his defeat just like that. It could be that he really means what he sais but it also could be a trap. They should take no risks.

Alex noticed their doubts , their eyes were searching for answers from each other. He found it quite amusing , they gave everything they had and yet he's still alive but it wasn't his doing , he knew someone else saved him. But why? That was troubling his mind , why would she save him? He has done unforgivable things , he actually deserved to die but he was somehow glad she saved him. The Golden Sun's power is gone but Alex still has his own power. He laughed quietly , he didn't need the Golden Sun's power , he was strong enough already. He forgot that all this time , thinking that the power of the Golden Sun was invincible , he should have known better.

He let his arms down and turned around.

"Fine then." he said.

"Alex will not harm you anymore."

A voice spoke from behind everyone , they turned around and looked at a woman , her clothes looked awfully a lot like Mia's. But instead of having her light blue hair in a ponytail like Mia , she had it falling down her shoulders and stopped at her waist.

Mia's eyes widened , the person in front of her … it couldn't be.

"It can't be…" she whispered shocked.

Before she or the others could actually say something , Alex interrupted.

"And exactly why , will I not harm them?" he asked a bit angry , still with his back turned to the rest. "Since when do you make decisions for me , Nimya?"

Mia gasped when she heard that name , Nimya's eyes glared at Alex , the expression on her face told Mia that she wasn't really pleased with that answer.

"If I hadn't saved you , you would be dead by now. These adepts defeated you and still you refuse to give up?"

"I know I have been defeated , they're strength combined was too much for me. But that doesn't mean I can't fight them separate."

"Haven't I learned you anything?"

"In fact you did , I will not chase the Golden Sun's power anymore , you made me remember that I'm strong enough without it."

A satisfied smile appeared on Nimya's face , though Alex still wants to battle the adepts , she was glad he said that. It has been her main goal , to let Alex believe he was better of without the power of the Golden Sun. And she succeeded in that , maybe she could bring the old Alex back after all?

"So you better be careful when you're alone sometime , I may show up to battle."

Alex laughed.

"Oh Nimya , before I forget , please stop trying , the old Alex is dead. Adieu."

The last thing everyone saw was Alex holding up his right hand and then he warped away. Nimya gazed at the place were Alex was standing a second ago , she closed her eyes. The Alex she used to know is gone? Yes , he said it himself , she _will_ stop trying now. Her eyes opened again.

Now Alex was gone , Mia had time to ask questions. She still was shocked by Nimya's appearance.

"Mia are you okay?" asked Garet worried who noticed that Mia had turned very pale.

"You lied …. The whole time." she said while she felt tears coming up.

"I will explain everything later Mia. Now you must focus on your quest."

Mia turned her head down , cold tears searched their way down her cheeks. Her teacher , the person she cared for so much , who had disappeared so many years ago now shows up and doesn't even want to explain things. Instead she wants her to go on with everything like nothing has happened.

_Nimya is alive… _she kept thinking.

The woman who taught her everything , she learned her how to heal , how to control her psynergy , Nimya was like a mother for her. She always found Nimya the most beautiful woman in the world , Mia always wanted to be like her. Then , one day , Nimya disappeared and she never came back up until now. Mia thought she was dead , and now she shows up.

Mia dropped her staff , she wiped away her tears and turned her back to Nimya. She was angry at her , Nimya lied to her , she made her believe she was dead. She contacted Alex , through all those years , she only wanted to see him? He betrayed them and she wants to see him and not her? Mia couldn't believe this. It was unfair.

"Mia please , I will tell you everything once you're done with your quest. You were the stronger one and you still are , you kept your promise to protect and heal people , Alex betrayed us. He needed help , you could handle things yourself , I'm so very proud of you , you've grown so strong , Alex too has overpowered me. I'm not necessary anymore."

Mia listened to her words , typical Nimya-talk. But it made her feel better , though she was still mad.

Nimya picked Mia's staff up and walked to her , she opened Mia's right hand and placed the staff in her hand. Mia stared at Nimya's hand , it felt so warm , she has felt the exact same warmth many years ago , when she was still a child , when Nimya held her hand.

"Now go and save our world once again. You've become a beautiful woman." Nimya whispered.

Mia looked up , she stared at Nimya's bright eyes , those eyes encouraging her to go on. Mia nodded confident. Nimya smiled and looked at the other 7 adepts who have been watching silently the whole time.

"You all have been blessed with the Golden Sun's light , use it wisely. I wish you good luck."

Mia caught a glance of Nimya's smile before she warped away. She now found it unfair that Nimya only taught Alex how to warp. Oh well , at least she's the one who has saved the world.

"We've been blessed with the Golden Sun's light? Does that mean we all have a part of it?" asked Sheba to herself.

Mia smiled.

"I think that's exactly what it means."

Everyone started to laugh , now they certainly were going to defeat this evil.

"Nothing can stop us now!" cheered Ivan happily.

"…What's the point of having that power if we don't know where the bad guys are?" said Felix suddenly , Ivan's big smile turned into a sigh.

"That's right , we don't know where to look." Ivan muttered.

"We'll let them come to us!" shouted Jenna.

"So we just wait?"

"Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Ivan shook his head but waiting just couldn't be their only option! There had to be some other way to find out where their enemies are , with their new powers that shouldn't be too hard…

"Maybe…" he mumbled.

He turned to Sheba. His idea could work! If the Golden Sun's power has strengthen their psynergy , Sheba and he could maybe somehow find them by mindlinking. That's what their enemies had done in the Venus Lighthouse too so why couldn't they do the same?

"I've got an idea!" he shouted.

"Sheba! The Golden Sun's power has strengthen our psynergy , maybe we can find the enemies by finding their minds!"

Sheba wanted yell something but Felix was first.

"Then we'll just be able to hear them , we won't find them by just mindlinking."

Sheba glared at Felix and gave him a push.

"This is the best idea we have , Felix. If we ask them to battle , they can't refuse , or they're just chickens."

"Let's try then!" shouted Ivan.

Sheba nodded , they gave hands and closed their eyes , searching for their enemies. Sheba felt Ivan's energy and Ivan felt hers , they combined their energy. Suddenly they could sense hundreds of people , they could see a hazy image of Weyard. They thought about their enemies , how they're voices sounded and how their minds felt like when they were in the Venus Lighthouse. Ivan and Sheba tried to find those minds , their image of Weyard became smaller as they slowly got closer to their enemies. Then suddenly everything went pitch-black , Ivan and Sheba's eyes quickly opened. They stared at each other confused.

"What happened just now?" asked Sheba.

"Did you find them?"

Sheba turned her head to Isaac , she shook her head while sighing.

"We were almost there but then our image went black. Like----!!!"

Everything around them disappeared , everything vanished. They just saw darkness , pure darkness surrounding them. Like they fell into an endless black hole.

"Here?" yelled Jenna while she gasped.

"Uhuh." replied Sheba , she gulped while she looked around. She saw nothing else but … nothing. There was nothing , she could feel Ivan's hands but that was it , she couldn't see him. A great fear filled her heart , she didn't even noticed that a tear slipped away.

"Wh … whe … where are we?" whispered Mia after some time , she kept blinking her eyes in hope that she once will open them and see something. It didn't matter what but just something.

"Garet , where are you?"

"Here , I … I can't see … anything." he stuttered , it was clear that he also feared the darkness. Also the others , everyone feared the nothingness , where the hell were they?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're leaving again?"

Ramon and Emille nodded to their parents , Amona was sleeping in the arms of their mother.

"We want to see more of the world , and thanks to Tamul , we can." said Emille who was trying to avoid the sight of her mother , she was almost crying.

"Besides , we make a good team together." mentioned Ramon.

Their father nodded and laid his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We will be waiting for you."

Ramon and Emille smiled , their mother kissed their foreheads. Ramon and Emille gave their parents a hug , Amona will have to live a bit longer without her brother and sister but when they return they will learn her everything about the world. Ramon and Emille saw a last glance from their parents and then they walked to Iften , Meneal and Tamul who were waiting at the entrance of Izumo. It was night , the moon made sure that there was a nice light in Izumo. Ramon and Emille nodded to their three friends and walked out of Izumo to Tamul's ship. Tamul sailed away from the island. After an hour he decided to get some sleep. Also Ramon yawned.

"I'm going to bed , good night."

"Yeah , sleep well." said Emille , she went with Iften to their room.

Iften stretched out her arms and jumped on her bed. She rolled onto her back and spread her arms and legs. She stared to the ceiling , the lamp that was shining gave her a nice feeling. It made her think about her training with Jenna. Light , warmth … that's how Jenna used to describe the fire psynergy. She missed them , Isaac , Felix , Garet , Mia and Jenna. They had done so much for them and now they're fighting for peace again. Iften wished she could somehow help them with their quest but she would probably only be in the way. The tiredness took over and took her to sleep.

Emille looked at Iften , she put the lights out and sat on her bed , she stared into the dark room.

_The power of Venus has__ been misused… _she thought.

That's what Lady Uzume had told them.

_What can do that? Who can do that?_

More and more she started to worry about this evil Lady Uzume told them about. Lady Uzume had said that they shouldn't worry , that other brave adepts are taking care of it but she still worried. What if her parents or Amona were in danger? Or all the people of the world? Should they just leave everything to those adepts who she even doesn't know? She sighed , she went outside to get some fresh air. She sat down and looked up. The sky covered in beautiful stars , she could stare at this for ever.

"Please be safe…" she whispered with closed eyes.

"They'll be all right."

Emille quickly looked behind her and saw Meneal standing at the door.

"I heard you going outside."

"Oh."

He walked to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

Meneal's eyes were looking so nice , he was so nice. She'd like nothing more than to have him next to her. Emille smiled and Meneal sat down next to her. They continued to stare at the stars , Emille thought back to yesterday evening. Meneal was so sweet to her and her parents and certainly to Amona , he was a real nice guy and strong. The perfect catch , Emille had to smile , what was she thinking? The perfect catch , yeah right , for someone else.

"What are you worrying about? I'm sure it's not only your family." said Meneal.

Emille felt Meneal's eyes on her face , she nodded while she sighed.

"It's this thing Lady Uzume told us about , that evil is threatening the world again. Other adepts are taking care of it she said but what if they fail?"

Meneal smiled and shook his head.

"They won't fail."

"How do you know that so sure?"

"Because I know most of these adepts."

"What are you saying?!"

Emille's face made Meneal laugh but Emille couldn't laugh back. He guessed he had to tell the story.

"Iften and I , we ran into Vale a few months ago. Vale is a small village in Angara. Most people there are adepts but a few really strong adepts live there. Jenna , Mia , Garet , Isaac and Felix."

"Felix and Jenna , they're two of the heroes of Izumo…"

Meneal nodded and continued his story.

"Yes , but there are eight adepts in total who saved the world years ago. They stopped The Gaia Falls from devouring Weyard. They've fought many enemies and believe me they're really strong."

Emille could follow all that but how come Meneal knew so much about it?

"How come you know all that?" she asked.

"Well , we ran into Vale because we were chased by men from Vault but Isaac sent them away. Jenna took Iften and me with her. They gave us new clothes and food , then we learned that they were adepts too. We saw them fight , they're incredible! They told us all about their adventures , about who they fought about how they learned new spells and all that. Then Jenna decided to teach Iften some new things and Garet would teach me some new spells. They're both Mars adepts too , we learned so much from them , they thought us almost everything we know now. We're so grateful for that."

"They sound like really nice people to me."

"They are , but then somehow they got a message from a friend. Something bad had happened , they all met each other again and then they left. That was when we left Vale too."

"And now they're taking care of this evil?"

Meneal nodded again.

"So that thing in Gaia Rock , had something to do with them?"

"Probably."

"Oh…"

It became quiet. Emille was kind of jealous , Meneal and Iften got trained by highly skilled adepts , while Ramon and she had to do it with what they learned from their parents.

_No wonder they're so strong… _she thought.

Then Meneal stood up , Emille looked at him.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Emille nodded and smiled , she brought her legs close to her and let her head rest on her knees. She stared to the ground , now she didn't have to worry? Meneal was convinced they didn't have to but did she really agreed with him? That question started to annoy her , she didn't know what to think of it. All those thoughts made her tired , before she realized , she fell asleep on the hard flour

… … … …

The sun shone on her face.

_Oooh__ , my back… _

Emille moved her body , now she realized she was lying on the floor. Stupid her , falling asleep like that on the cold hard floor , why didn't she just got to her bed. A soft warm bed , yeah… That's what she wanted now. Slowly she opened her eyes.

_… What the?!!!_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!"

A small creature jumped away from Emille frightened , the door slammed open , Iften , Tamul , Ramon and Meneal rushed out.

"What happened? What's wrong?!" yelled Meneal , turning his head in every direction.

"Something was looking at me!!"

Emille was still sitting on the ground , Iften , Ramon and Tamul looked around.

"I don't see anything…" said Ramon.

Iften saw something moving behind a chest , she slowly crept closer , like a lion who is ready to jump at its prey. Iften was almost there , she licked her lips and then…

"AHAH!!"

Iften jumped over the chest and banged against other chests , she felt something slippery in her hands. It was trying to get away , it almost slipped out of her hands but Iften caught it on time. Now lying on her back , Iften looked at the little creature in her hands , she started to laugh , hard.

"HHaha!! You were afraid from this little guy?!"

Emille , Ramon , Meneal and Tamul stared at the giggling Iften , the little creature in her hands was a , sea horse? Emille felt stupid for screaming like that for a sea horse , that poor little thing must have been more afraid from her than she from him.

"Poor little guy , have we scared you?" said Iften to the small sea horse , it was calmer than before.

Iften stood up and walked to her friends still holding the sea horse.

"Normally these things attack us." said Tamul , looking at the sea.

"Things?!" yelled Iften mad.

She held the little sea horse right in front of Tamul's face.

"These , 'things' are animals! And they have feelings too!!"

Tamul looked at the watery eyes of the little sea horse , it seemed that it liked Tamul as much as Tamul liked the sea horse. Iften kept the sea horse away from Tamul , she wondered what it was doing on their ship.

"What would it be doing here? He's so small." said Emille , she actually thought he was kinda cute.

"Maybe he's just pretending to be small." said Tamul while looking away.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Iften who glared at Tamul , he turned around stubborn.

"Yeah , maybe he's just the same like all those other sea monsters , he's pretending to be cute now but when we go to sleep , he will attack us all! You'll see!"

Iften , Meneal , Ramon and Emille looked at each other silently and then they couldn't hold their laughing.

"PAHAH , that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" yelled Iften through her laughs.

Tamul walked away angry , very angry. If someone had experience with sea monsters , it was he! He has been attacked by giant sea horses enough to know that small cute sea horses can't be trusted , even if they had such cute eyes.

"Now serious , what is he doing here?" asked Ramon.

Meneal , Ramon and Emille shook their heads.

"I wouldn't know."

Iften held up her finger and closed her eyes to form a wise look.

"It's obvious that this little guy has lost his parents."

She nodded.

"You think so?" asked Meneal with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course! He's still so young , he's lost." She paused and looked at the sea horse's eyes , he was looking too innocent. "And just look at these innocent eyes , he can't be a sea horse monster! We've got to find his parents."

"And just how do you think we do that?"

"… Can't this thing dive?"

A loud 'NO' came from inside , Iften didn't pay attention to Tamul and rolled her eyes.

"We don't even know where he's from , we should just leave him , Iften." said Ramon.

"But! Have you seen him? He's so small , he can be eaten by anything else in the sea! Do you want that?!"

"… No but---"

"Well then!"

Ramon closed his mouth , he didn't want to argue with Iften , he'll let Meneal handle this.

"Ramon is right , Iften."

Iften turned her head to her brother , she tried to look as sad as she could. Meneal tried to resist her sad eyes but she was looking so damn sad!

_How does she do it? _He thought , sighed and nodded.

"All right , we'll search his parents…"

Iften hugged Meneal happily and walked away with the little sea horse , her trick worked over and over again with Meneal , he just couldn't stand it when she was sad. Giving her a great advantage. Emille looked at Meneal with one eye closed.

"She's playing you."

"…I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I couldn't find a good title for this chapter so I just called it Old Alex is dead , hope you liked and sorry it took so long to update.__ Reviews would be very nice. You would do me a great pleasure if you post a review , thanks for the ones who already did._


End file.
